Wicked Games
by walkingproof
Summary: Clarke's at a bar to drown her sorrows but ends up having the time of her life in a bathroom with a guy she barely knows. The thrill is what she's been looking for to suppress the pain and Bellamy has every intention of giving it to her. She shows up to school only to realize that she not only had sex with her new substitute teacher, but her best friend's brother as well.
1. Forget Me Not

Clarke was sitting at the bar sipping her jack and coke trying to escape everything that was wrong with her life. Sure she was still in high school and she knew later in life when she looked back on this it would seem so small. But for now it was huge. It was the anniversary of her dad's death and she found out her boyfriend of three years was cheating on her. All of that happening in the same day caused her to skip school and use her fake ID to get into a bar downtown. She took two gulps and sat her glass back down and asked for another. The bartender obliged but he still looked at her suspiciously. She raised the glass in his direction and took a drink.

"Man three drinks and it's not even ten o'clock." A voice beside her caused her to turn and look. A man that had dark curls and dark olive skin with freckles that dotted his face.

"Yeah well it's been a shitty day." She turned back to the bar and continued to draw on the napkin she had pulled from behind the bar.

"Well we all have shitty days." Clarke snorted, if he only knew just how shitty her day had been. "You draw?" she hadn't even heard him move to the seat next to her.

She cleared her throat, "Umm, yeah. I doodle when I can."

She watched as the guy shook his head, "That's not a doodle. You're drawing a detailed picture of the bar." She shrugged. She tended to draw whatever she saw, she didn't even try. Give her a pen and a writing surface; her hands would go into autopilot and sketch.

"It's just a hobby."

"Well it shouldn't be. You're extremely talented."

She just stared at him for a moment, "You're going to base my talent off of a napkin in a bar?" she laughed.

"I just call it like I see it." He shrugged and held out his hand, "I'm Bellamy."

Clarke reached for his hand and shook it, "Clarke."

"Well Clarke, since your day is so shitty how about I buy you a _real_ drink?" Bellamy motioned for the bartender. "You like coffee?" Clarke nodded. Bellamy smiled and turned to the bartender; "Two Black Russians" The bartender nodded and went to mix the drinks. "If you want to forget about your day then this drink will do its job. Just make sure you don't go overboard. My friend Murphy ended up in another town and no pants the last time he needed to forget a day. That time he ended up forgetting two."

Clarke laughed, "Well if this drink is as strong as you say then you will be my knight in shining armor."

"I live to serve, my Princess" he smirked and did an imaginary hat tip. Clarke rolled her eyes, "So what's your major?"

"I want to go into art, but my mother has other ideas. She wants me to go into the medical field" Clarke shrugged. She didn't know what she was going to do yet.

"I just graduated with a degree in History. I plan to blow minds with dates and facts." Bellamy winked at her and she felt her cheeks warm. "Arkadia isn't a bad school and they have a great art program. I think you should do what you want. Parents be damned!"

The smile fell from Clarke's face and Bellamy halted and looked at her worried and confused when tears welled up in her eyes. "Shit Clarke. Whatever I said to upset you I'm so sorry." Clarke shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"No it's okay. Like I said it's just a shitty day." She took a shaky breath and she felt Bellamy's hand on her shoulder. She could see the concern in his eyes. "It's the anniversary of my dad's death."

"I'm so sorry Clarke." His hand went to hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"You know the worst part of it? I found out today that my boyfriend of three years has been screwing his ex for two of them." Clarke didn't have tears anymore she was just angry all over again.

"Well fuck him. He ruined his chance to be with a beautiful woman who is obviously too good for him." He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear. Their eyes locked. They were both startled when the bartender sat the two glasses in front of them. "Thanks Miller, just put all of her stuff on my tab."

Clarke was looking everywhere but where Bellamy was. She barely knew this guy and yet here she was opening up to him. She hadn't even been this open with Octavia today. Clarke needed to process everything, and she always processed everything better with a drink in her hand. She loved Octavia for trying but she needed to do this on her own. She saw Bellamy slide the drink over to her and raised his glass. "We drink to those who love us, we drink to those who don't. We drink to those who fuck us, and fuck those who don't!" Clarke busted out laughing at his toast but raised her glass before taking a drink.

"Holy shit!" She started coughing. The drink burned all the way down her throat and she swore she could feel it burning until it hit her stomach. She looked over at Bellamy and had a smirk on his face before taking another drink of his own. His face scrunching up as it burned.

"I told you, this will make you forget your shitty day." He had recovered more quickly than Clarke did.

"Fuck, how did you even know about this drink? This is up there with Monty's moon shine."

"Monty Green?" Clarke nodded, "Kid hangs out with my sister."

Clarke raised an eyebrow but before she could even inquire he nodded at her drink for them to take another sip.

* * *

Clarke had finished her drink much to her dismay. Bellamy had her laughing so much her stomach hurt. He'd gotten on a kick of calling her Princess since he felt so proud of being her knight in shining armor.

"Hey! he farted on me while I was giving him a blow job and I still stayed with him!" Bellamy was practically falling off his stool and could barely catch his breath at her confession. She watched as Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh yeah, he definitely doesn't deserve you. You're too beautiful to be farted on." They both ended up laughing until they were crying again. Once they were able to compose themselves Clarke held out her hand.

"Give me a dollar; I want to put a song on the jukebox." Bellamy obliged pulling his wallet from his pocket and giving her a dollar. She got up and tried her best to walk in a straight line. It was clear that she was completely wasted. She managed to get there without falling on her face. She flipped through the songs but couldn't find one she liked.

"Pick one yet? It's been five minutes." Bellamy had wrapped his arms around her and was whispering in her ear. Clarke let a moan slip out and he placed a kiss on her neck.

"I can't pick if you distract me." She mumbled completely caught up in the fact that his lips were on her body. She'd been staring at those lips for the last two hours. Thinking about how they would feel on her lips and body. He pulled away but she could still feel the burning from where his lips had touched. He pulled Clarke's arm and turned her around until she was pinned against the juke box. "Princess all you've done is distract me tonight. I called off dinner with my sister so I could stay here with you." His hands were on her hips and his thumbs dipped down to run over her hip bones. "So I could touch you." His lips brushed against hers, "In hopes that I could taste you." His hand wrapped around and grabbed her ass. "So I could take you to another place." He rubbed the bulge in his jeans against her hips. Clarke finally gave in and grabbed his head and brought it down to hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard before pulling back out of breath.

"Not here." Clarke didn't want to fuck against a jukebox no matter how hot that sounded. Bellamy flicked his eyes over to the bathroom and Clarke nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the woman's bathroom and locked the door behind them. Clarke pulled him into another kiss and Bellamy hands ran down her back until he cupped her ass and raised her up setting her on the sink in the bathroom. She moaned feeling him suck on her neck. Her whole body tingled when he touched her. Suddenly his lips were crushed on hers and his tongue slipped her mouth when she gasped. She melted into the kiss and started pulling at his shirt trying to pull it up. He leaned back and let her pull it off while he worked on hers and threw it to the side before crashing his lips back on hers. Clarke hooked her leg around him and pulled him closer she could feel his erection beneath his jeans. She pushed her hips into his body and grinded against him. The hand that was running up her thigh squeezed hard and he pulled back staring into her eyes. The look of lust would make any woman fall apart. She felt her panties dampen.

She rubbed her hand against the bulge in his jeans "Damn princess you're going to be the death of me." His voice was deep and gravely and he ran his hand up her thigh and up grabbed her ass. "These need to go." Clarke pulled him in for another kiss as he lifted her off the sink and helped her push them down and step out of them. Once she was free of them his hand slid over her stomach and down to the wetness in between her legs.

"Someone's ready." He sucked on her neck again and she ran her nails down his back roughly. That seemed to push him even farther as he lifted her up and had her against the wall. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold back."

Clarke nibbled on his earlobe, "I don't want you to."

Bellamy growled and he undid his belt and kicked his pants off. She felt her panties being pulled to the side and she moaned when she felt him slide inside her. The rough fabric from his boxers was pressed against her clit. She grinded her hips into him and whimpered.

"Shit, you feel so good." She didn't get a chance to say anything because he started fucking her hard against the wall. She could barely catch her breath and she couldn't control her moans as they grew louder. He covered her mouth with his as he continued to plow into her. He wasn't sweet and careful, he was rough and controlling and that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Clarke was back at school the next day her head was throbbing but she was hoping the two aspirin she took would take care of her headache before she had to go to class. Her head was down on the table in the court yard when her way too perky best friend sat down beside.

"Clarke guess what, my brother is back in town!"

Clarke lifted her head. Ah, the mysterious brother that she never brought up because of old friends that had used her to get to him. Apparently he was a god in the eyes of a horny teenage girl. "That's awesome O. But can you talk a little lower, I'm about to die."

"Well too bad. We have history next and apparently there's a substitute teacher, so it should be a breeze." Octavia pulled on Clarkes arm until she relented and stood up walking towards their next class.

"Earth to Clarke!" Clarke jolted and looked at Octavia with a scowl. She had been reliving yesterday and had no intention coming back to the present. "Come on." Octavia dragged her into the class and Clarke took their normal seat with Octavia seated behind her. Clarke had her head on her desk while Octavia, the social butterfly, was chatting away giving Clarke the semi peace and quiet she was looking for.

"Alright guys settled down." Clarke lifted her head up. Damn she was even hearing his voice now; she really needed to shake off the previous day. "I'm your sub Bellamy." The substitute turned around and their eyes locked.

"That's my brother." Octavia whispered in Clarke's ear leaning over her desk.

They continued to stare at each other before Bellamy cleared his throat and tried his best to keep his voice normal and kept talking over what was planned for the period. Clarke could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Holy fuck! She'd fucked Bellamy Blake. She'd fucked Octavia's brother. The worst part is she wanted more.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm horrible at writing anything sexy, like AT ALL. So I'm sorry if it sucks but I thought I would give it a shot. If you enjoyed leave a comment. We don't get paid to do this and reviews give us the energy to keep writing. To all that do review I love you all!**


	2. My Own Personal Hell

**A/N: So I've had a lot of people ask me to continue this oneshot, so I'm officially turning it into a story as of right now. I'll write as long as I have ideas, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to all the people who favorited/reviewed/followed the first chapter. If you could review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit." Clarke paced around in the bathroom. How had she not realized who he was? Bellamy wasn't exactly a common name. She groaned and leaned her head against the tile wall. How was she going to get through this? He had said he was taking over for Ms. Applegate for the next three months while she took maternity leave. That was three months that she would have to look him in the eyes and try her best not to remember how his lips felt on her skin and his hands gripping her waist. She jerked up pulling herself back into reality. The last thing she needed was to start having fantasies over the one person that was _completely_ off limits. Octavia never even mentioned him coming back into town, let alone that he was subbing at their high school. Part of her wanted to scold Octavia for not telling her, the other part wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. Clarke walked over to the sink and turned the tap on letting the water get as cold as possible. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. And as the torturous god's would have it Octavia busted through the door.

"Clarke you can deal with your hangover later, I want to introduce you to my brother." Octavia beamed at Clarke obviously excited about the prospect.

"O don't you have a rule about no friends meeting your brother?" she groaned.

Octavia waved her hand dismissing Clarke's comment, "You guys would never get along, plus I trust you not to go running after him. We all know you're in this friendship for me and this hot piece of ass." Octavia slapped her ass and gave Clarke a wink. Clarke bit her lip and shook her head. After she had come out and told Octavia she was bisexual the girl took it to heart that Clarke just liked something sexy to look at all day. And of course she trusted Clarke. She had always been the one that never questioned her rule. She was the one that was there after each break up, the one that busted Atom's nose when she caught him feeling up Roma in the girl's locker room.

"My hangover is kicking my ass, can we do it tomorrow?" Clarke avoided Octavia's eyes. The guilt was weighing her stomach down, or maybe it was the three black russians she had gone through yesterday. But she was sure it was the guilt.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you're meeting him tomorrow. No excuses." Clarke nodded and that was enough for her to leave Clarke to her wallowing in the bathroom.

Clarke realized she couldn't hide out in the bathroom all day, she knew of two possibilities if she did. One, Octavia would come looking for her considering they had three classes together or two, they'd call her mom and she really didn't want to deal with her. When the lunch bell rang she finally emerged but was grumbling to herself.

"Ms. Griffin!" Clarke turned to see which teacher felt the need to prolong her from getting food into her empty hungover stomach. When her eyes fell on Bellamy it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. She was frozen where she stood her eyes connected with his. Those weren't the eyes she was looking into last night, no those were the eyes Octavia gave someone right before she unleashed hell on them. She knew she couldn't avoid this forever and she was going to have to face him. Maybe they wouldn't have to talk. Maybe she could just transfer schools. Her legs eventually started moving and while she navigated the sea of people she was wondering what she was going to change her name to once she begged to be put in the witness protection program once Octavia found out.

He stood there with the door to the classroom open inviting her inside, it may have seemed civil but she felt like she was walking a death march. She stood halfway between the door and the desk and once it closed she tensed up waiting for the explosion, and boy he did not disappoint.

"You're in _high school_?! Did you never think to mention this the whole time we were together last night? Plus why the fuck were you in bar when you're clearly underage!" His parental type scolding irritated Clarke. She wasn't a child and he didn't need to treat her like one.

Clarke turned on him, "Okay first off you never asked my age!" her hands were balled up into fists. "Plus, if I remember correctly you approached me. Not the other way around."

"You were in a bar! Most would assume that means you're over eighteen! You should have never been there. It was stupid and wreckless, what if it was some other guy and not me?"

"Stop treating me like I'm a child."

"You are a child!" Bellamy yelled.

Clarke's voice was cold and calm, "I wasn't a child when you fucked me in that bathroom. Now _Mr. Blake_ if you would excuse me I have lunch I need to attend to." She turned on her heel and walked out the door ignoring Bellamy calling after her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of turning around. She had made it into the courtyard and could see the empty table that she wanted to take over and never leave. A hand grabbed her arm and she whipped her head around.

She groaned, "God what is this? The ninth circle of hell?" She pulled her wrist away, "Today is not the day to do this Finn."

Finn went to grab her hand and she swatted him away. "Clarke just let me explain."

She glared at him "Shove your explanation up your ass." Clarke would have normally been a lot more emotional but at this moment she was running off pure irritation. She got to her table and sat down throwing her bag on the bench beside her.

"Shoo! Get your ugly ass face outta here." Clarke turned her attention to see Octavia waving her hands around Finns face forcing him to retreat. She turned smiling as she sat down across from her. "Seriously, he's been trying to get your attention all day. It's been pretty sad actually. He fucks up and he gets to look like a sad puppy. I'd like to kick his puppy ass back to the pound." Clarke watched as Octavia stabbed the piece of pineapple and took a bite.

"Thanks O." Clarke gave her a smile despite the guilt churning in her stomach. Her friend slid the other bowl of fruit over to her and Clarke hungrily dug in. Fruit was her hangover food, it didn't make any sense but it's the one thing that made her feel a little less shitty. Clarke was taking a bite of cantaloupe and her eyes connect with Bellamy's across the courtyard. She saw his eyes flick between Octavia and her. She raised her fork with the other half of the cantaloupe on it as a makeshift sort of wave with the most sarcastic smile she could muster. His eyes narrowed before he ran his fingers through his hair and turned around and left.

"So if you refuse to meet my brother today I hear Atom is having a party at his house." Octavia shrugged, "We could go."

Clarke's eyes flicked to her best friend, "I thought you hated Atom."

"I do, but it's free beer. I'm not one to turn down free beer." Octavia's eyes did a once over on Clarke, "And apparently neither do you."

Clarke's face turned red. She would have hated to see the tab that Bellamy picked up from the bar last night, but hell why should she care? He wanted to be an ass about the whole situation. Seriously who was the claimed adult here? Clarke finished the rest of her fruit, "Fine I'm game. But you can't do what you always do O."

Octavia mocked innocence, "What ever do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Shoving shots in front of everyone's face when you're trashed." Clarke bit her lip, "Your mom isn't going to be home tonight right?"

Octavia waved Clarke's question off, "She's probably over the Atlantic Ocean by now."

Clarke envied the fact that Octavia had such freedom, but she also knew the downside of never seeing her mom. It meant a lot of nights of Clarke sleeping over and getting into trouble. She sighed, "Alright, I'm assuming it's at his house?"

Octavia shook her head, "Nah, it's at some other guy's house. Atom's brother's friend from the Army or something, I don't know."

The bell rang before they could finish the conversation. She looked at Octavia and she just gave a small wave having to part for their next class. She just wanted this day to be over so she could find her dignity at the bottom of a bottle.

-.-.-

Clarke was parked outside Octavia's house. She didn't want to go in; she didn't want to have to face him again. She didn't want to watch him look at her like a mistake. She pulled out her phone and text Octavia that she was there and just leaned back and turned up the radio. She was going to get trashed to the best of her ability tonight. She saw Octavia's shadow through the windows as she was turning off all the lights. She smirked seeing Octavia's outfit, she had a body to die for and she knew how to flaunt it. The girl had on the pair of the shortest shorts she knew Octavia owned and a top that cut low enough for a nice peek at her cleavage. If Octavia wasn't practically her sister she'd fuck her from one end of her house to the other.

"Hey hooker." Octavia climbed in phone in hand and her game face on, "Let's get this party started." She held out a flask and Clarke shook her head. She wasn't about to get pulled over for a DUI. She'd continue her wallowing at whoever's house they were going to.

"So whose house is this again?" Clarke started pulling out of her driveway and heading towards the main road.

"Some guy named Miller. He just got out of the Army with Atom's older brother." Clarke raised her eyebrow at her. "What? I can't help it if Atom's a part of this. I'm just going for the booze."

It didn't take long to get there once they started using the GPS after getting lost. It turned out the house was actually a lake house. "Oh hell yeah! Skinny dipping anyone?" Octavia looked at Clarke wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke groaned, "Please don't make me have to drag your naked ass home."

"You'd love every minute of it and you know it." Octavia just winked at her and climbed out of the car not even waiting for Clarke. She took a minute to sit there and wonder how her best friend was able to rope her into another night of drinking. Oh right, she fucked her brother. Clarke got out of the car and locked it shoving her keys into her pocket. Her goal for the night was to forget how Bellamy's body felt against hers. The way he had grabbed her ass as he lifted her up.

She groaned, "God, someone kill me now." She finally made it into the lake house and went on a hunt to find the beer, or liquor. She wasn't picky. She saw Murphy leaning against the wall by the keg, the resident asshole of Bellamy's graduating class. But she wasn't going to let him get in the way of her and the bottom of that keg.

"Ah, if it isn't the Princess herself." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Wow Murphy, slumming it at a high school party. Can't get the girls with college educations to sleep with you?" She watched his eyes turn to slits as he glared at her.

"Fuck you Griffin." Clarke gave him the finger once she finished filling her cup. The sound of yelling made Clarke turn around. In the kitchen was Bellamy yelling at Octavia. Here she was trying to get him out of her mind and he shows up at the one place she thought she could drown her sorrows.

"Yup, I'm officially in hell." She mumbled to herself taking a gulp of the beer. She choked seeing Finn get between Bellamy and Octavia. "Oh come on!" she yelled at the ceiling, if God was real he had a fucked up sense of humor. She took a deep breath and looked over at Octavia but found Bellamy's eyes trained on her instead, "Shit."


	3. Whiplash

Clarke stood there for a few moments staring at Bellamy and Octavia. She took a long drink before heading towards the yelling hoping to somehow save her best friend. Maybe it would give her some brownie points for when she finds out about Bellamy.

"Oh, like you didn't ever drink when you were in high school!" Clarke watched as Octavia was in his face yelling just as fiercely as he was. Finn was still trying to push them apart until Bellamy shoved his shoulder causing him to stumble backwards. Her instincts kicked in.

"Hey! Break it up, both of you!" She grabbed Octavia's arm pulling her back, not harsh enough to cause Octavia to turn on her, but enough to get her attention. Octavia looked back at Clarke and took a step back.

"Clarke this is my asshole of a brother Bellamy." Octavia was staring down her brother but his eyes were trained on Clarke. Clarke didn't say anything she just glared at Bellamy.

He finally pulled his eyes from Clarke and looked back at his sister, "Neither of you should be here. I'm taking you both home." He made a grab for Octavia and Clarke's arm. Clarke swatted his hand away.

"First off I'm not your fucking sister, so you don't tell me to do shit." She took her arm and pulled Octavia's arm from his grasp, "And there is no 'do as I say, not as I do' shit going on here. We're staying and you can deal with it, or you can leave."

"If I can't take you both home then I'll stay. I'll make sure I ruin your buzz all night," he looked between Clarke and Octavia, "both of you."

Clarke saw a smirk form on his face, "And let's get one thing straight _princess_ , you didn't win this argument. You just gave my night a mission." He sent a look over to Octavia before brushing past them.

"See I told you, you two wouldn't get along." Octavia had a smile on her face and seemed to have not lost any of her peppiness. "Oh! There's Atom!" She watched as her best friend rushed off leaving her standing alone.

"Clarke, he's an ass. I'll make sure he doesn't ruin your night." Clarke closed her eyes wanting to claw at her ears for having to hear Finn's voice. She went to take a drink from her cup and realized there was nothing left. She glanced to her right and saw Finn standing there with a cup in his hand. She grabbed his and swapped the cups so he had the empty one. She took a long drink but stilled when she felt his hand on her lower back.

She pulled away and glared at him, "Just because you let me steal your beer doesn't mean you can touch me." She saw him open his mouth, "Or talk to me." She left Finn standing in the kitchen and she walked onto the deck of the lake house. She looked over to the bonfire and the people out on the pier. She saw Jasper and Monty sitting by the bonfire and headed their way. Not before seeing Bellamy standing over Atom, Clarke searched for Octavia and found her by the keg.

"I'm going to regret this." She downed the rest of her drink and tossed the cup to the side, landing in the pile of cups already accumulating. Clarke walked to the other side of the balcony and grabbed Bellamy's arm.

"Enough!"

Bellamy turned around to face her, "Hey I told you I'd make tonight hell on both of you!"

"Then take a shot at me. Baby sister's a little too easy don't you think? You don't know me remember? Plus, whatever this is, is between O and Atom. So why don't you try me on for size." She raised an eyebrow at him. She smiled when she saw his jaw clench. She had taken a chance that Bellamy had the same need to win attitude that Octavia had.

"Thanks Clarke."

"Go fuck yourself Atom. Now leave before I break your nose again." She didn't take her eyes off Bellamy, "Now let's see if you can keep up." She turned on her heel and started down the steps to the bonfire. Jasper and Monty had their bottle of what was either moonshine or vodka and at this point Clarke didn't care which one they had, she just wanted some.

"If it isn't my two favorite guys." She smiled.

"Clarke!" they yelled in unison throwing their arms up in the air.

"And I'll be your resident twat swatter for the evening. Isn't that right _princess_?" She heard his deep voice coming from behind her. Her eyes involuntarily closed at the sound of the nickname rolling off his tongue.

"Twat swatter?" Jasper asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's like a cock block but for girls." She mumbled taking a seat beside them and Bellamy sat on the log across from her. She could still see his smirk through the flames. She rolled her eyes. If he thought this would be an easy 'win' for him, he was in for a rude awakening. She motioned at the bottle in Monty's hand, "Can I have some?"

Monty handed over the bottle and Clarke took a drink. It felt like gasoline was running down her throat, "Smooth." She coughed. "I wasn't sure if it was Vodka or Moonshine, but Monty never disappoints.

"Well someone has to provide something other than shitty beer at these things." Clarke laughed and took one more drink before handing the bottle back over.

She saw Bellamy's eyebrow raise through the flicker of the flames. "Clarke!" She turned to the voice and saw Kyle.

"Oh my god, Kyle?" She stood up and walked over to him. He scooped her up into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"About a week ago, I deployed with Miller." A smile spread across his face, "But I'm back safe and sound just like I promised."

"Wick, you know Clarke?" Clarke pulled away from Kyle and looked over her shoulder watching Bellamy walk towards them and she groaned.

"Do you have your rifle with you? Can you make it look like an accident?" She mumbled.

She watched Kyle shake hands with Bellamy, "Congrats on making it back man."

"Thanks, made a promise I couldn't break." He shot a smile at Clarke and she couldn't help notice Bellamy's eyes narrow.

"That's awesome, so how do you know Clarke?"

"Oh we go way back, our mom's work together. I've known her since she wore pigtails." Clarke shot him a glare, "Which were adorable by the way." He said quickly.

"We'd crash together when our mom's worked the late shift." She looked at Bellamy, "He's practically family."

"So like a big brother?" Bellamy asked.

"Something like that. Look I've got to get back though, I just saw you down here and wanted to come tell you I was back. I would have called but I cancelled my plan when I deployed. I'll call you later, but I've got a tan skinned black haired goddess that is refusing to see the chemistry flowing between us." Clarke laughed, "Hey she wants me!"

"Of course she does. Go get 'em tiger." He gave her a goofy smile before heading off back to the house.

Bellamy took a few steps closing the space between them, "Have you guys ever…?" he trailed off.

"Have we what Bellamy? Had sex? Fucked each other until we couldn't walk?" She turned her head when she heard someone having a coughing fit. She looked back at Jasper and Monty, Jasper was wide eyed while Monty was coughing so hard his face was turning red. She turned back to Bellamy, "I'm not a whore."

"I didn't say—"

"You didn't have to." She looked back at her friends, "You guys want to play beer pong?"

They both nodded both still shocked at the exchange between the two of them. She waited for them before walking back to the house not noticing Bellamy following right behind them.

Once she was back up on the balcony she walked towards the beer pong table, "We want next." She smirked looking at Sterling who was about to take his winning shot. He sent a wink her way and sunk the last shot.

"I'm not leaving this table but you can be on my team."

"Ok, deal. We'll play against Monty and Jasper."

"Umm Clarke, we lost Jasper along the way." Clarke turned to look at him and he shrugged, "He saw Maya."

"I'll play." Bellamy stepped into her line of sight. Her eyes narrowed, but she would find great satisfaction in crushing him in defeat.

"Fine, start pouring." She grabbed the can that Sterling was holding out and poured up to the lower line of the cup.

"Ready to kick some ass?" her eyes glanced over to Bellamy who was pouring the beer hand handing the cups to Monty to set up.

"You have no idea." She said.

Once both teams were set up her team got the balls since Sterling's team won the previous round. Sterling decided that he would go first. He shot the ball and hit the rim of the closest cup.

"Damn."

Clarke took a step up to the table and started to aim, "Hey no elbows over the table." She glanced down and saw her elbow was in fact over the edge of the table. She took a small step back.

"Happy?" Once Bellamy nodded she went back to sizing up the shot. She threw the ball and it went right into the middle cup. She smiled and took a step back, "Let's see how you play Mr. Blake."

Monty's head snapped to his left and Sterling's eyes went wide, "That's why you look familiar! You teach at our school!" Bellamy's eyes narrowed at Clarke.

"Umm I-I-I don't think I want to play anymore." Monty took a step back from the table but Bellamy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not here as your teacher and I don't give a shit what you do on your own time, and besides I'm a _substitute_ teacher. Now can we get back to the game please? I don't want Griffin thinking she's so great before I get a chance to wipe the floor with her."

Clarke looked over at Sterling and he was still had his mouth hanging open, she leaned over and used her finger to close it, "Careful, something might take that as an invite."

Sterling looked over at her and smirked raking his eyes up and down her body, "I meant an _insect_."

"The night's still young." He smiled at her, but it was wiped from his face when he heard the distinct sound of a ball hitting the edge of a cup.

"Drink up Griffin." His deep voice drifted over the length of the table. She stared at him but picked the cup up and drained the contents never taking her eyes off Bellamy.

-.-.-

Clarke was hanging on Sterling's side laughing as he tried to line up his shot but stumbled a bit. It was down to both teams having one cup left. She chewed on her bottom lip looking up at Bellamy. With each shot they had done anything and everything to throw each other off. She'd shed her jacket leaving her in just a tank top even though it was chilly outside in hopes to break his concentration. Bellamy kept lifting his shirt up to wipe any 'accidentally' spilled beer from his face. Monty and Sterling were carrying their teams but neither Bellamy or Clarke cared. They weren't really paying attention, but once Sterling's hands started to wander and Clarke started to lean on him Bellamy kept changing from a murderous look to one laced with complete lust.

Clarke cheered when Sterling made the last cup. He pulled her into a hug his hands traveling down her sides. His face was buried into her neck laughing as she kept jumping up and down in excitement. She pulled back, "Great job teammate." Clarke took a step back but he grabbed her hand.

"I think they're playing quarters inside. I heard they were about to up the stakes, possibly involving clothes." He smirked and took a step towards her. She gasped almost dropping her cup of beer in realization as to what he thought was going to happen between them.

"Okay that's enough, keep it in your pants Sterling." Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm and started walking around the house where it was secluded and would hide them from view.

"God Bellamy! What is your problem!" She ripped her arm from his grasp.

"He is! You are! The both of you acting like you were about to jump each other!"

"He wasn't trying to fuck me Bellamy."

"Yes he was! Clarke your drunk and your judgement is clouded." When she tried to walk back he trapped her with his arm between his body and the nearest post.

She huffed in annoyance, "Well I'm standing here next to you, so no shit."

Bellamy glared at her "You're acting like a goddamn alcoholic." He grabbed the cup out of her hand and poured the contents of her drink over the rail onto the ground below.

"Hey!" She yelled at him trying to grab the drink back and he just held her back with his arm. She pushed his arm away forcefully.

"I'm doing you a favor Clarke."

"You don't even know me!"

"I know enough about you; in case you've forgotten. I know I haven't." He leaned in closer to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you bipolar? You've gone back and forth from being an ass to being a goddamn tease. You need to choose which one you want to be; I'm done with you giving me whiplash. If you want to make sure that your sister doesn't find out about what happened between us, then I'd suggest you stop giving a damn about what I do."

"But I do! I don't even know why! I know I shouldn't. I should write you off and not give a damn about you. Let you continue to make shitty decisions, like hooking up with random strangers in a bar." It felt like his words punched her in the stomach, "But being around you feels good, whether I'm being an ass or trying to hold back on ripping your clothes off and taking you against this house, and I've been doing everything I can to push you from my mind. Then I walk into my new job only expecting to see my sister but then I see you and it was a mix of excitement and dread. I came here for Miller's welcome home party thinking I could drink to forget about today and then you walk through that damn door and my plan goes to hell. I just—"

"No! You don't get to say these things!" She pushed him away from her and started walking back towards the party.

"Clarke!"

She spun around on him, "Bellamy stop! You have to choose one or the other. Actually, let me choose for you. Just be an asshole, not for me, but for O. Make it easy to hate you so we don't have to keep doing this. Octavia can never know. She thinks we won't get along anyways so let's just keep it that way, okay?" She turned back around and took a shaky breath and she walked back to the group of people she was with before Bellamy tried to intervene.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to get it up. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Thanks to all who reviewed, I've decided that if you review you get a preview to chapter 4.**


	4. Internal Battles

Clarke had her arm around Octavia helping her into the house. She was fuming as she made it into Octavia's room and put her into bed and helped take her shoes off closing the door. She turned to see Bellamy standing right behind her. The fact that she had to ask him to take them home because she was way too drunk to drive bothered her. It totally went against her whole 'screw Bellamy' mentality she had been working on for a whole hour.

"Jesus Christ! Can you warn a girl before you go all creeper status?" She pushed past him and headed back into the living room keeping her hand along the wall to help keep her walking straight.

"Would you stop being mad at me!" He said lowly trailing behind her.

"Can you go home already? You've done your manly duty in making sure we got back okay. Now go away." She grumbled falling back on the couch and closing her eyes. The spins started taking over so she pried her eyelids open keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"No, you both drank way too much. I'm surprised you don't have alcohol poisoning." Bellamy had kneeled down beside her.

Clarke sloppily patted his shoulder, "Aw it's like you forget how well I can hold my liquor." Clarke felt herself giggle and groaned. Having a cliché giggle caused part of her to die a little inside.

He cleared his throat, "Trust me I remember."

"And if you're worried about me fucking any guy in sight, don't worry. All I see around here is an indecisive prick and that's not my type." Clarke pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Damnit Clarke, Stop!" his sudden increase in volume caused her to jump. "I didn't say you'd fuck any guy, I didn't say you were a whore. I never even insinuated that you were easy. Stop treating me like the bad guy because I won't let some drunk future frat boy have his hands all over you when you've got beer goggles on."

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm more than capable to make smart decisions."

"Oh, like me? Because you've made it clear I wasn't a smart decision."

"You weren't." She rolled her eyes and sat up completely looking at him, "Octavia is like a sister to me. If she finds out I so much as looked at you, she'll never talk to me again. I've lost too many people in my life and I can't lose her. So, I'm going to continue to put her first. It doesn't matter how much I want kiss you or touch you, I can't. What we want doesn't matter. Octavia matters."

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to hurt her? She's my baby sister Clarke and I would do absolutely anything for her."

"Then stop. Don't look at me with those eyes that clearly scream you're thinking about me naked. Don't touch my body in anyway so suddenly it feels like it's on fire. Don't think about how my lips felt on yours. Don't think about the attraction that is there." Her voice faltered, "Just don't think about me." She whispered.

Bellamy's eyes squeezed shut his head falling back. "Why couldn't you be older and not friends with O. I don't want to feel like a cradle robber every time I look at your body."

Clarke laughed, "It's probably for the best. Me and O…we need each other. This is how it's supposed to be."

Bellamy slid into a seating position his back resting on the couch, "Can you get ugly? I think that might help." He looked over at her and she bit her lip.

"Yeah I'll get right on that. One elephant man coming up." Bellamy laughed and her stomach flipped. That last shot was finally hitting her. Her body felt warm and his smile made her stomach flip. She groaned, "no no no no no."

Bellamy rose an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"You need to go home. You need to leave." Clarke stood up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him to his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Bellamy pulled his arm back.

"Would you just listen to me for once!" Clarke blew hair out of her face.

"If you tell me what in the hell your problem is."

Clarke grabbed his shirt and started pulling him upward and eventually he gave in, "You need to leave okay."

"No, I'm staying and keeping an eye on the both of you."

"We're capable of taking care of ourselves Bellamy." She glared at him.

"I just want to make sure you're both okay in the morning. Why is that so hard for you to understand? My sister cares about you and as much as I don't understand it, I care about you too." Clarke glanced at his lips while he talked. All she could hear was rushing in her ears. She could feel it in her gut that she was about to make a very bad decision.

"Stop" She whispered.

"I wish you would just let me take care of you! You're s—" Clarke launched herself at him her lips on his. She felt him tense under her and reality hit her. She started to pull away but Bellamy's hands wrapped around her hip and pulled her close. It wasn't long before she was pulled back into the haze of lust as his fingers slid into her hair.

She felt her back hit the door. Her hands slid up his arms to the nape of his neck. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck leaving a trail of fire as his lips skimmed across the skin. A moan escaped her and she felt him press her into the door even more.

"I've been thinking about doing this since I saw you at Miller's" He mumbled against her skin.

"Shh stop talking." Clarke pulled his face back to hers and felt her toes curl at the feeling of his lips moving against hers. She ran her hands along his back and pulled up the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. She groaned feeling down his chest. God why was he chiseled like a Greek god.

He grabbed her thigh pulling her leg over his hip as he pressed into her. She sucked in a breath when she felt the bulge against her thigh. While it normally would have her reaching for his belt she found her hands against his chest pushing him away. They were both out of breath and he was looking at her with glazed eyes full of lust and want.

"Stop looking at me like that. We have to stop. We can't let this happen again." She stepped away from the door and took a step around him. Bellamy turned and watched her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close his hand going to the back of her neck.

"I'm gonna go." His eyes bore into hers, "But we need to talk about this when you're not drunk."

"Bellamy nothing is going to change."

He sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes again, "Then I can accept that, but even if nothing happens we have to talk about how to keep this from happening again." His mouth was hovering over hers. She felt him lightly squeeze the back of her neck before forcing himself to kiss her forehead. "There's some aspirin and a glass of water sitting in the kitchen. Take if before you go to sleep."

Clarke felt his hand slip away and then heard the front door open and close. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt more confused than ever. The constant change in Bellamy was driving her crazy but she also understood the change of emotions around him. But she reminded herself that Octavia came first and that she couldn't even think about doing anything with him. She walked into the kitchen and saw the aspirin laying on the counter with a glass of water beside it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and that it is so short. I haven't forgotten about the story but** i **hit** writers **block and then life got in the way.** Hopefully **you enjoyed** it **though. Tell me what you think about Bellamy's constant flip flopping. How long do you think they will last without getting themselves into a predicament.**


	5. Colors of Emotion

Clarke stayed away from the Blake house for a few days, it wasn't worth running into Bellamy. After her encounter with Bellamy at the Blake house she needed to put as much distance between them as possible. She couldn't take the hot/cold treatment anymore, it made her emotions continuously change. But, Octavia had invited her over a few times but Clarke claimed her mother had found out about the party and she couldn't leave the house. She felt guilty about lying to her, but at this point what harm could one more lie do.

So here she was Sunday night, in her room painting. Her hair had been haphazardly thrown up into a bun, so much so she had pieces falling down around her face. She was in her paint splattered jean shorts and a stained tank top. So this is how Wick found her, with a small paint brush between her teeth and her completely unaware that anyone had come into her art room.

The sound of someone clearing her throat cause her eyes to flick upward towards the door and she saw Wick standing there leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I see that not much has changed."

Clarke set the brush in her hand down before pulling the one out between her teeth and setting it down beside it, "What do you mean?"

"Anytime something is bothering you I always find you in here, whether is be within a few hours or the next day." He walked noticing the piles of painted canvas leaned up against the wall with her art work displayed across them. "Okay, something is definitely bother you." He took a seat in the chair off to the side and leaned back getting comfortable. "Talk Griffin."

Clarke shrugged, "Nothing."

"You're lying." He sat up straighter and put his hands on his knees, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said exasperated.

"Really? Hmm Okay." Wick got up and walked to a pile of canvas paintings that were stacked and leaning against the wall, her art work facing him. "This right here, this one is painted with pale colors, dominated by dark blues. You're main color when you're sad." He pulled that one away and showed two more that were painted with darker subdued hues.

"And this pile? These you use your oranges a lot. See you want to use red but you feel like that just screams angry too much in your paintings when you're mad. You can claim it's because its fall, but I know better." He flips a few and then pulls four canvas's back to show her the last one. "And this is one where you were in a good mood. Your favorite color purple and you have yellow in there and some pink. All lively colors and all colors you _aren't_ painting with right now. So talk to me."

Wick never lost his cool with Clarke, they had always had a close relationship like they were siblings they just rarely fought over anything. He knew her, and he knew her well. She couldn't deny that yes he was right and some of the things he said actually surprised her. She never truly noticed how much she matched her colors to her mood.

"Wick it's nothing okay, I made a mistake and I'm handling it."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Really?" he nodded his head towards her, "So what's with the blues but the oh-so-obvious angry brush strokes."

She turned to face him. She wasn't mad but he could see the exhaustion in her and what looked like a weathering storm in her. "There's nothing to talk about, it's not a big deal."

He gave her that soft smile he always wore when he was trying to coax her to talk to him. "Humor me."

Clarke bit her lip. She knows she could tell him, and that he wouldn't go tell anyone. But she knew he'd be disappointed she slept with someone much older and a teacher nonetheless. But when he knew when he found out who there would be issues. Not between her and Wick, but because Bellamy and Wick knew each other. She sighed, "Finn cheated on me…for a while it looks like."

What she said was true, but she still felt like she was lying to him which bothered her just as much as lying to Octavia. Was this what her life was going to fall into? A web of lies?

His face was hard, "He what?" She saw his jaw tighten.

"You heard me." She shifted uncomfortably. She had felt so emotionless after finding out and it took her awhile to get to the point where she didn't get looks of pity from her friends. Having to talk about it when she was already feeling, dare she say it, vulnerable?

"When?"

"I'm sorry?" she strained to hear him. He was talking so tersely that she couldn't understand him.

It seemed he hadn't even heard her question, "I just remembered I need to go get some stuff and do this thing." He mumbled.

She furrowed her brows, "What?" Before she could say anything else he pulled her into a hug and she relaxed. The familiar smell allowing her body to relax for the first time in a long time, but it didn't take long for that loneliness she had felt when he left to creep up.

He dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head, "I'll be back later, promise."

"Uh...okay." She watched as he grabbed his keys and quickly left. She shook her head to try and clear all the questions that came with being friends with Wick. She went back to her canvas and picked up the brush to continue where she left off. But now all the colors felt like they didn't match how she felt. She turned around and pulled a blank canvas out of her storage and swapped out the half-finished piece for a fresh one. She cleaned her brushes and wiped them off on the towel hung through her belt loop. She grabbed some of her green paint from the back of her shelf.

Clarke hadn't even put paint to canvas before it finally hit her what the hell Wick's problem was. "Oh shit!" She hurriedly put her stuff down and was wiping her hands off on the towel before pulling her phone from her back pocket. She hit speed dial 2 hoping she would answer.

"Why hello their convict." She heard Octavia's lighthearted voice flow through the receiver.

"I need you to come get me! I don't have my car and Wick is about to beat the shit out of Finn." Clarke was pulling her shoes on. "I'll start walking down the street and meet you wherever we end up meeting."

"On my way." The phone went dead and Clarke wasn't panicking. No not panicking at all. Who was she kidding she was freaking out.

Clarke was walking out the door when she saw her mom pull into the driveway and she inwardly wanted to scream. She didn't feel like dealing with her mother right now.

"Clarke, I'm surprised to see you here." Her mother said as soon as she stood out of the car.

"Yeah…I mean you'd think I lived here or something. Oh wait did you already think I was at college?" She said sarcastically.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "You're so over dramatic Clarke."

"Whatever." Clarke started walking out of the garage and down the driveway.

"Clarke you're not wearing that out in public are you?" Her mother said uneasily.

Clarke looked down at her paint stained clothes, she had honestly forgotten she was still in them but honestly she didn't care. It was her mother that was too into appearance. She looked back to her mother, "You're so over dramatic mother." Throwing her words back at her. She ignored her mother's chastising voice as she continued walking down the driveway. It didn't take long until she remembered why she had rushed out so quickly and she started walking faster.

Probably half a mile down the road she saw Octavia's beat up car pull up to the curb. Clarke didn't waste a second before getting in. "He's probably almost there if he hasn't gotten there yet."

"What set him off? How did you tell him?" Octavia glanced at her while she drove off heading towards Finn's house.

"I was painting and he came over and he asked me what was wrong and then he started talking about my colors and my brush strokes and then I told him about Finn. I don't care that orange shows I'm mad or blue is sad it doesn't mean it gives him the right to go kick his ass. That wasn't even the reason for those paintings! At least not some of them." She mumbled the last part.

"Okay so let's just pretend I understood all of that, but if those paintings are enough to get Wick riled up. The guy who would probably tell you to please stop if you kicked his puppy, then he probably feels that it's warranted." Octavia said turning on the road where Finn's subdivision was.

Clarke shook her head vigorously, "Those weren't about Finn, the majority were about—" She faltered side glancing at Octavia, "random shit." She sighed in frustration and looked out the window. It felt like every time she turned around she was lying about something to one of her best friends.

She saw Wick's truck parked on the side of the road right in front of Finn's house. "Oh shit Clarke, you need to go get him." Octavia pulled past his truck and threw the car in park. Both of the girls were out of the car and Clarke came around the back of the car. It was then that she saw Finn on the ground coughing and Wick picked him back up and slammed Finn's body against the truck door holding the kid by the shirt.

"Kyle!" She yelled and started running over to him. He hadn't thrown another punch, but she knew he wanted to. "You can't do this." When she finally reached him she put her hand on his arm.

"Clarke call off your dog." Finn sneered at her, which earned him another small slam against his truck.

"You need to shut your mouth before I do more than bruise a rib." Wick ground out.

Clarke had her hand against Wick's chest trying to push him away, "Please let him go…please, for me."

"You can't be serious." He looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"I don't need you to fight my battles." Finn followed up after him.

Clarke whirled on him, "I don't give a shit about you. I would let him beat the shit out of you until you could barely breathe if I could. But I don't want him in jail. I just got him back and I'll be damned if your bullshit takes him away again."

"Kyle. Let. Him. Down." She was no longer pleading, she was demanding and he knew it…she never used his first name. Her anger flared but not at him, she wanted to put as much distance between her and Finn as possible. He let Finn go and he fell to the ground not expecting to have the weight hit his legs so quickly.

"She's you're saving grace right now. I'm serious Finn, don't even look at her again. If she tells me you're pulling any type of shit, this is going to look like a walk in the park." Wick wouldn't look into Clarke's disapproving stare.

He was surprised to see Octavia standing off to the side away from the three of them. But she was giving him a subtle thumbs up and a quick wink. "Come on lets go." She grumbled.

"You want to get mad at me Clarke?!" Finn yelled the best he could while wheezing when trying to catch his breath from the ground, "You and Wick. I always knew there was something. You wanted him until he went to basic." He pushed himself up on his arms and looked over at them. "But yet you won't even let me explain. What's next, Octavia's brother? You've always had a thing for older guys. You going to fuck every guy until you make me jealous?"

Clarke froze hearing the allegation but Wick was already headed towards Finn and gave him a swift kick to the ribs. "Wick!" She yelled and grabbed his arm pulling him back. She was able to put enough distance between the two by putting her body between them. She was pushing him towards his truck while Finn laid there coughing and wheezing.

Wick opened the passenger side, "Get in."

Clarke glanced at him and then Octavia, "O I need to—"

She waved Clarke off with a smile, "It's fine really. This was more than enough payment. She looked at Finn on the ground with a huge smile on her face."

Clarke gave her a smile, "love you, drive safe!" she climbed into his truck and Wick shut the door. He was walking to his side and Octavia was walking to her car.

"Hey Wick." Octavia called and he turned to look at her, "There's something going on with her and she's not talking to me. I'm afraid to pry but…" She let the sentence hang.

"I know, I got it. Also, tell your brother I appreciated his offer to get a few swings on Finn. He's a good friend, but I couldn't let him risk that pretty little face."

Octavia shook her head laughing and got in her car. Both cars pulled away not realizing just how twisted their lives were going to become with Wick getting close with Bellamy.

* * *

AN: First, This isn't edited as of right now, but will be edited tomorrow to fix any issues. I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to update, but only recently did I get bit with the writing bug again. pumping out 3 chapters for 3 stories and possibly getting another up for Taking Arkadia. But I'm not going to promise that. BUT I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know it doesn't have a lot of Bellarke and I'm sorry. But this all important _trust me_. So as always thanks for reading!

*oh also, I've decided to start replying to reviews. So gimme your critiques, comments and questions.


	6. Forbidden Love

Wick had spent most of the ride home on Sunday trying to get her to talk but she was still mad at him for inserting himself into her issues. They didn't fight but Wick was frustrated by the time he dropped her off. She'd gone inside and closed herself in her room and sketched until midnight before finally calling it quits and realizing that she would have to see Bellamy in the morning.

So here she was Monday morning standing across the hall staring at the doorway of her English class. Octavia met her there and gave her a small smile while bumping her hip into hers.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't text me to help you hide a body, so I'm assuming everything went okay between you two?"

Clarke looked over at her best friend and sighed, "Truthfully I didn't even talk to him. I've forgotten just how much of a pain in the ass he can be." She rolled her eyes.

"Well he IS practically your big brother. He's no different than Bellamy, only Bellamy decides to be an ass in front of everyone at a party. So consider yourself lucky."

Clarke finds herself smiling, "Yeah that was pretty great. Which you owe me by the way for taking him off your hands. Instead I had to deal with his annoying ass."

"I owe you indefinitely because me and Atom got back together." She shot Clarke a huge smile and decided she was going to dip into the classroom before Clarke could say anything. She just glared at the back of Octavia's head.

"I will murder you, I will murder you and hide the body." She mumbled to herself as she followed her into the classroom and headed to her seat towards the back. When she sat down she shot Octavia a glare and Octavia just smiled and shrugged.

Clarke loved Octavia and she would do anything for her, but this back and forth with Atom was getting a little tiresome. Not only did Clarke hurt her hand when punching said dipshit in the face, but she had embarrassed him when she started yelling at him in the hallway. But of course Octavia was quick to forgive once he kissed her and swore to never do it again, but the thing with Atom was that he wouldn't do it again. But he would find something else that would cause another break up and Clarke was getting tired of it.

"Alright guys. Hope everyone had a good weekend because we're about to get down and dirty with Shakespeare." Bellamy announced which was followed by groans. "Hey, don't groan. Shakespeare is a master of words."

Clarke watched him walk around his desk and sit on the edge thumping a small book against his palm. She couldn't deny that he was looking extra incredible today. He had the sleeves rolled up on his button down and that had always been something that got her hot and bothered. She never understood why but when Finn would do that, he normally ended up on his back before the day was over. She scrunched her nose at the thought of Finn.

"Can anyone guess which work of art we're going to start reading?" The class was silent and some students would shrug their shoulders. "A story of forbidden love."

Clarke caught his eyes shifting to her for a quick second, "The story of two teenagers from different sides of the track. Where the families would outrage at the thought of them being together. The story of an elopement gone wrong."

A girl eagerly raised her hand, "Yes, umm…." She saw he was scrambling for her name.

"Harper." She gave him what could possibly be seen as a seductive smirk. "But the answer to your question is Romeo and Juliet."

"Correct." He gave her a smile, "Thank you Harper." He set the book down and looked around the room at his students, his eyes falling on Clarke and staying on her for longer that should have been necessary.

"Your teacher left instructions for you to read the play and give summaries after each act. Now I know a lot of people struggle with Shakespeare which is why I'm allowing partners for this. Your teacher didn't give those instructions, but I'm feeling generous. So don't make me regret it." He pointed a finger to everyone around the room, "So make sure you actually do some work. Go ahead and break up into partners and start the first Act. Harper will you pass out the books?"

Harper jumped up eagerly and hurried over to the pile of books on the window sill. She happily passed them out with a smug look on her face. It really was irritating to watch. She grabbed her book from Harper as she passed. Once everyone had their books they started choosing their partners.

Octavia grabbed her book and made her way to the back of the class and took the seat beside Clarke. She gave her a sheepish smile, "Still mad at me?" Of course Clarke could never stay mad at her, but the urge to strangle her still hovered around.

"You know I can't stay mad at you O. I'm not about to lecture you, but I don't support the decision. But I support you."

Octavia nodded, "Fair enough. So ready to start the torture?"

Clarke opened the book but glanced at Bellamy who was talking with a student, "Hey O, do you think we could convince Bellamy to help us?"

Octavia laughed out loud which caused a few people to turn around. She covered her mouth and once everyone turned back around looked at Clarke, "Look Clarke you don't know my brother. He'll probably be quizzing me even at home. I'll be glad when his stint here is over."

"Better you than me." Clarke said and Octavia stuck out her tongue. Finally they both fell into reading the play and discussing here and there about what the hell they were saying. Octavia started making stuff up on what they were saying and it had both of the girls in fits of laughter. They were trying to stay quiet but were failing miserably.

"Ms. Griffin." A deep voice broke through their laughter. Both girls tried to sober up but were failing miserably. "See me after class." Bellamy looked back down at the papers he was grading from last week.

Her mouth dropped open. Of course he would single her out, of course he would make it to where it was just the two of them. She felt her face fall into her resting bitch face, only this time…it was on purpose.

"That's bullshit." Octavia said, "He can't just single you out like that. We were both laughing."

"Just let it go O." she shook her head.

The bell rang and all the students were sweeping their stuff into their bags and Clarke hung back slowly putting things into a stack so she could easily carry them to her locker. She noticed that Octavia hadn't cleared out with the rest of the students.

"Bell you can't just single her out, I was laughing too. So if you're going to give her detention you're going to have to give it to me too." Octavia had whispered angrily as the rest of the students filed out of the room.

"O would suggest that you head to your next class so you aren't late." He didn't move from his desk he sat in his chair and looked up at her.

"This is bullshit Bellamy, you can't pull this shit because she pissed you off at the party."

Bellamy stood up from the chair and had his hands on the desk leaning into Octavia, "O…it's fine. You can go. I can handle this myself."

Octavia glanced back at her and looked back at her brother, "This isn't over."

Her hair swished hitting Bellamy in the face and she walked out and closed the door a little harder than she should have. "Mr. Blake I'm sorry for laug—"

"Really Clarke?" He straightened up and crossed his arms, "Are we back to this?"

"Yes we are. I told you we're gonna put a stop to this little dance we've been doing since you got here." Her eyes blazed with irritation.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I was just going to ask if you were okay from this weekend. O told me what happened with Wick and Finn." His voice hardened at the last boy's name.

"Oh…" She was put off guard, "Umm, yeah I'm fine. I dealt with it." He looked at her. It wasn't your normal look, it was like he was reading her. He was trying to dig down deep into the pits of her soul just by looking her in the eyes. "Really, I'm fine."

"I know you know about what I said to Wick and I meant it Clarke."

Clarke held her hand up, "I can't do this right now. You're my teacher and we're talking about personal things."

He nodded, "Alright, fine. Then I'm going to tell O to invite you to dinner. It should be a nice apologetic gesture in her eyes. Then I won't be your teacher."

"Goddamit Bellamy!"

Bellamy walked around the desk and stood in front of her, "Look we have to learn to be around each other and treating me like the plague isn't going to do that. I'm _trying_ to make this easier on the both of us. Because I need to be able to concentrate while teaching and you make it hard."

Involuntarily Clarke's eyebrow rose her mind instantly going into the dark and dirty. Bellamy glared at her. Clarke shrugged, "Fine. Make the gesture and I'll come." She smirked and grabbed her books and walked out of the class.

It wasn't until after she was out the door that her innuendo hit him and he felt his dick twitch. "Fuck Clarke. What are you doing to me?" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck walking back to his desk waiting for the next period to start.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So I got a lot of comments and reactions from the last chapter and I have to admit it got me excited. I've had this idea for awhile of him having to teach romeo and Juliet because what better way to force two people to realize what they feel...yet the position their in. So next up is the dinner at the Blakes...who is betting that it's going to be awkward. Or maybe the sexual tension will fill the air. Let me know what you think is going to happen, or what you thought of the chapter overall. I love reading your comments.


	7. Promises

There weren't a lot of things that made Clarke nervous. She could get up and present in a class without any problems. She had no problem approaching anyone she was interested in, obviously. But when it came to having to accept the invitation to go to Octavia's for dinner that night she felt butterflies in her stomach that whole day. It felt like cement had taken residence in her stomach. So when the time came to actually head to the Blake house she was still sitting in her car in the parking lot.

Normally she would take Octavia home, but she gave the excuse that she had to run home to do something for her mother just to give her a little more time to get herself together. She hadn't been in the same room with the both of them in the exception of school and the party, but neither were direct and isolated access to the both of them together. She hoped and prayed to whatever higher power there may be to make sure this stupid dinner went smoothly.

So here she was still in her car in the school parking lot with her music up as high as she could handle with her hands gripping the steering wheel. She starts giving herself a pep talk "It's one dinner. You're being ridiculous. You see him all the time and it would be normal to run into him. Get your shit together Griffin. Come on!" She yells the last part. Finally the surge of assurance reaches her and she puts the car in drive and heads to the Blake house. The whole drive she continues to blast the music. She doesn't know why it calms her but it does and currently she's belting out _I'll Make a Man out of You_ from Mulan and in that moment it's her jam and she's putting everything she has into it.

By the time she gets to the Octavia's house she's on her seventh repeat of the song, but she feels better and that's what matters. She has more confidence in herself and she feels like she has General Li Shang to thank for that. Clarke makes it to the door and walks in as she always does. Who needs to knock when you have a key?

"Hello?" She calls out. She instantly gets comfortable and takes her shoes off and walks to the kitchen seeing Bellamy leaning over the stove and bobbing his head. She sees he has ear buds in and has no idea she's there. Just as she was about to start forward to let him know she was there he starts rocking his hips and she decides, as any woman would, to sit back and enjoy the show. She watches him dance for what feels like a solid minute before he does a spin move and stops dead when his eyes land on her.

"I wasn't aware Magic Mike 3 auditions had started so soon." She tried to hide her smirk and seem disinterested but was failing miserably.

Bellamy pulled the earbuds out of his ears, "What's Magic Mike?" he asked in confusion.

Clarke waited for the 'gotcha' but it never came, "Oh my god. You're actually serious." She pushed off the door frame that she had been leaning on, "The story about Channing Tatum as a stripper, I mean it was loosely based, but still. Male strippers, amazing dancing, and did I mentioned the amazing abs?" Clarke closed her eyes and sighed pulling the image to her mind for dramatic effect.

"Well it's a good thing you like my abs then." Bellamy turned to set a lid on top of a pot before turning around.

"What makes you think that?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Because you told me multiple times in the bar bathroom. I believe you even wanted to get food involved, something about chocolate and whipped cream. When I told you I was down for that you went absolutely—" Clarke had closed the space between them and placed her had against his mouth. It didn't stop him from completing his thought but at least it was all mumbled and she didn't have to deal with the memory that was trying to surface from that hazy night. It seemed she only remembered the important parts and not all the _good_ parts.

It was like the air thickened and the whole mood of the room changed. She was suddenly hyperaware of their proximity to each other and she felt a wave of heat roll over her body. She screamed at herself not to do it but her eyes flicked up and their eyes met. The color of brown in his eyes was darker than she thought but she could see the wisps of gold. Something he and Octavia apparently shared. The light freckles that spattered his nose and cheeks was something so imperfect it made it perfect. His tan skin and dark hair that was falling into his eyes as his eyes were cast down at here and it was in that moment where it was like in the movies when suddenly everything goes in slow motion and the background just fades away and it's just the two main characters. The characters that were so obviously in love and too stupid to realize what was there. She hated movies like that, and that thought broke her out of the haze and she quickly dropped her hand and took two steps back.

"I'm not in love with you." She sputtered out with a terrified look on her face.

The look on Bellamy's face was so full of confusion and a clear 'what the fuck' written across his face. "I never said you were?"

"I know" she stuttered, embarrassment flaming all over her face, "Sorry." Clarke turned around mentally cursing herself for freaking out, it wasn't a big deal that they touched. Or that her hand felt tingly after it being against his mouth.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder and she froze, "Clarke I know you're nervous about this dinner, but I promise to be on my best behavior. I meant it when I said we need to learn how to be in the same room together. We can't avoid each other forever."

"I know," She said softly. "It's just sometimes I get so riddled with guilt over everything."

Bellamy walked around her and stood in front of her, "Stop feeling guilty. It's in the past and it can't be changed. So we work with the hand we've been dealt. Plus I'm just as much to blame as you are if not more, if you're determined to look at it that way."

"Bellamy, I'm her best friend—"

"And I'm her brother, which is even worse."

Clarke was shaking her head, "You don't understand." Her voice was shaky. God, she hated getting emotional.

She felt the warmth of his fingers on her chin before it was slowly pulled up to look him in the eyes, "You're right, I don't fully understand. But what I do know is that no matter what O loves you. You're family to her and I know that O would never hate you. I'm the one at fault over all of this. _I_ pursued _you_ , remember? So if she's going to hate anyone, it's going to be me." He slid his hand to cup her cheek. "So please stop torturing yourself. I promise that I won't put you in any position that would put your friendship with O at risk." His thumb stroked her cheek while his eyes never left hers.

Clarke hated the way her body responded to him, like she was the tinder and he was the spark. His touch leaving a trail of warmth as if her body was on fire. She put her hand over his where it rested on her cheek, "I believe you. O comes first." She pulled his hand from her cheek and dropped it. She already missed the warmth.

"O comes first." He agreed.

Both jumped apart hearing the front door slam. Bellamy was already halfway back to the stove before Octavia rounded the corner. "Oh good. I was worried I was going to have to help one of you bury a body." Octavia passed Clarke but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Clarke watched O as she strolled over to give her brother a quick hug. It was then that Clarke noticed that her shirt was inside out. She felt a smirk form, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I had to meet someone in my science class to iron out the details for a project." Octavia waved dismissing the question.

"What's the project about?" Clarke walked over to their kitchen table and rested her chin in her hand waiting for her next lie.

"Oh you know, science stuff. It's all boring." Octavia shot Clarke a look, "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Bellamy said but never glancing at his sister.

"So who's all in your group? Anyone I would know?"

"Nope." Octavia said offhandedly.

"Hey O."

Octavia turned toward Clarke, "Yeah?"

"Your shirt is on inside out." I bit my lip trying to hide my amusement.

The daggers she threw at Clarke with her eyes would have made anyone else recoil but Clarke only got more amusement out of it. She had caught Octavia red handed. Ditching her to have a roll around the sack, leaving her with her brother.

"I hate you" Octavia hissed but there was no malice in her voice at all. It was more of a paraphrasing of 'payback is a bitch'.

"Really Octavia, tell me you're joking!" Clarke jumped a little never hearing Bellamy raise his voice, "You leave me with Clarke, of all people, so you can have some meaningless hookup."

"Hey!" They both exclaimed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't meaningless!"

Both girls exclaimed at the same time. Bellamy looked between the two of them his eyes falling on Octavia first, "Just because you're used to flaunting around when mom isn't here doesn't mean you can do it on my watch." He glanced over at Clarke for a split second, "And that's not how I meant it."

The glare that Octavia was giving her brother would have made Clarke wither on the spot, and that's saying something. "O." Clarke said softly not wanting to end up on the receiving end of that glare, "Why don't you go get changed and then we can lounge while your loser brother cooks dinner."

Octavia glanced at Clarke but shot her brother one last glare before stalking off to her bedroom. Clarke spun to look at him incredulously. "Do you not learn?!" She whispered harshly.

"Clarke she's making mistakes. I don't want her ending up like our mother. I want her to go to college and graduate and not end up a single mom with two kids she can barely feed." Clarke could see the mild heartbreak and the love he had for his sister.

"You know the more you try to reign her in the more she's going to act out. She's been living on her own for the last 3 years without anyone here to tell her what to do. I know you feel like you have to step in and fill some void but there isn't one." she turned to walk towards the living room but stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him, "I made sure of that." She gave him a small smile and turned.

"Hey." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Did you really have to call me a loser?"

Clarke rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Instead she made her way to the couch. It was only a second later that Octavia fell on the couch beside her and stretched across the couch with her head in Clarke's lap. They fell into the routine where Clarke would run her fingers through Octavia's hair while she vented.

"He thinks he can just stroll up in here and take the parental role. He's been gone for 3 years and i barely saw him." Octavia said softly. Clarke knew that Bellamy's absence had always been a sore spot with her, but she understood his need to get away from this house. It was toxic and they all knew that. Their mom, when home, had a string of men that flowed into the house attached to their mom's lips. It was often that Octavia came to stay with her. "And to even insinuate that i'm like _her_ is fucked up."

"I doubt he meant it like that. I'm sorry for pointing it out, i didn't think it through with him being here."

Octavia reached up and patted Clarke's arm, " I know." a smile spread across her face, "But you'll be glad to know that it wasn't Atom. I broke up with him."

Clarke's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You told me this morning you were back together."

"Yeah but I met this guy at the party when Atom disappeared to god knows where. He's great and hella attractive. We're talking a solid ten. And he's older so that's a major plus." Her eyes shined with excitement.

"Well I would suggest keeping it from Bellamy. You don't want a Finn and Wick situation."

Octavia looked up at her, "Have you talked to him?"

Clarke looked away, the guilt poured into her. "No. I know that i need to. I miss him, but i don't need him fighting my battles. I know that's just Wick but i have to deal with Finn at school and i'm worried Finn will be an asshole and press charges. I don't even think he was at school today."

"Well that's not a bad thing."

Bellamy walked into the living room and stopped when he saw them on the couch, "Foods ready."

Bellamy's eyes lingered on her and she felt the warmth in her stomach spread. Damn him and his sultry looks. Okay, it wasn't sultry. He was just staring, but damn him anyways. He turned to talk into the kitchen and butterflies erupted in her stomach. This was it. All three of them together in close quarters and all Clarke could think about is that she could still feel the trail of flames he left from her chin to her cheek. Octavia had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Clarke guessed she'd been sitting there for too long because Bellamy came back into the livingroom. He came over to her and held out his hand. She looked up and he gave her a lopsided grin. "Best behavior, I promise." he whispered.

She took his hand and her stomach flipped as he pulled her up, but she couldn't help but smile. Maybe they could get through this dinner without any issues, but neither of them realized that they had walked into the kitchen their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 **AN: Wow this took a turn. This chapter went so many directions but none felt right. I'm still not 100% happy but I had to cut it short because it was going to be too long. But next chapter we get the dinner and close quarters between Bellamy and Clarke. I'm excited to see what you think and I hope you guys like it. Do you think the dinner will go flawlessly? Or will something slip through the cracks?**


	8. One of Many

She could feel her heart racing as she sat down beside her with a smile plastered on her face. Octavia had already started putting food on her plate completely oblivious to the look between the two people she loved.

"So, do you wanna crash here tonight?" Octavia reached across the table to grab the parmesan cheese.

Clarke looked at Octavia and felt herself slowly relax. Part of her felt at home in the sense that the two of them had shared countless meals at that exact table more times than she could count. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked at Bellamy and he was using his fork to subtly point to the bowl of pasta and then to her plate. Her face flushed and she started making her plate. "I want to, but I think I need to go talk to Wick."

Octavia gave her best friend a loving smile, "I agree with that choice, but you can come back here if you want to afterwards."

Clarke grinned, "I might."

"So you and Wick? You said you grew up together?" Bellamy asked nonchalantly and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Our moms worked night shift together and since he was older than me they considered it supervision." Clarke shrugged. "We only had a year of overlap in being in the same school, so most people don't know we're friends. Just past relationships and such."

"So your mom felt comfortable enough to let an older guy watch you overnight?"

Clarke sighed. This came up a lot when people found out and honestly she was getting really tired of the implications. "Why does everyone say that? Yes, my mother felt comfortable enough because we grew up together. I've known him since I was in pigtails for Christ sake." She stabbed at a piece of ground beef on her plate and ate it.

"You should have seen Finn when he found the letters between them." Octavia gave an amused smirk, "Flew off the damn handle."

She scowled, "It's like a guy and a girl can't be friends without boyfriends freaking out about it. He was overseas, Jesus."

"So, Mom called. She's in Malaysia and she _really_ likes this guy over there and she thinks they can make it work. I'm pretty sure this is number three in two months." Octavia said in the most casual way. It was most definitely a common occurrence, to the point that when her mom would bring a guy home Octavia would ask him in the most innocent child like way, if he was going to be her new daddy. The aftermath was something Octavia had great joy in. She was normally grounded afterwards but her mom would leave a few days later and all would go back to normal.

Bellamy scowled, "Irresponsible" her murmured.

"Nothing will come of it." She shrugged and shot her brother a small smile. The confrontation from earlier forgotten about. Nothing like a crazy mother to bring siblings together.

"Still, she should learn to keep her legs closed." He mumbled.

Clarke shot him a supportive look. She was feeling a lot better about being here and having dinner with the two of them. She started to relax and they all fell into a nice conversation. Clarke would feel Bellamy's eyes on her every time she spoke. On the occasion their eyes did meet it took everything she had to tear her eyes away. Which was what was happening at that exact moment while Octavia was rambling on about how she was going to start self defense classes but it was free so she didn't have to pay for it.

Clarke jumped when her phone started ringing ripping her concentration away from Bellamy and to her phone. She held up a finger and excused herself when she saw Wick's name flash on the screen. She stepped away into the living room.

"Hey." She said softly. She knew that they needed to talk and while this wasn't how she wanted to do it, she wanted to make amends.

"Hey." There was a pause and the silence hung in the air causing an uncomfortable shift. Maybe she had ruined their friendship over this stupid secret. "Any particular reason your mom called me asking if I've talked to you?"

Clarke huffed, "Probably because i walked out on her while she was trying to talk to me and ignored her the whole weekend. Honestly I'm not even sure she knew i was there.."

"What did she do this time?" She heard rustling as if he was going to sit down.

"Same bullshit, different day."

Wick laughed and she felt herself smile, "Well you know you can crash here if you want a break. Guest bedroom is still yours whenever you need it."

Clarke smiled, "I may take you up on that." She took a deep breath, "Also...I'm sorry about the other day. The fight in your truck." She bit her lip in anticipation of his answer. She knew deep down that he would forgive her, he always did, but that didn't erase the anxiety she felt over the possibility of him not accepting it.

"I know. Me too. I knew better than to push on what was bothering you. You've always talked to me once you sort it out in your mind. I shouldn't have pushed. I'm sorry." She smiled and felt a weight lift off her shoulders, a weight she hadn't realized was there..

"I've missed you." She sighed. Their bond was different than most. Octavia was her best friend and they were thick as thieves and she'd talk a bullet for her. But the friend she had with Wick was different. It was rooted so deeply that it was hard to explain to most people. He was a best friend and family tied into one. He'd always been there, even when he was deployed he tried his best.

"Why don't you come over for pizza? I can order your god awful ham and pineapple."

"I wish i could, but I'm at O's eating dinner," She paused and chewed her bottom lip, "Officially meeting her brother and such."

"Ah, Bellamy. He comes off like an ass, but he's a good guy. So play nice." Wick playfully warned.

She smiled, "No promises. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

Wick laughed, "Later loser."

Clarke ended the call with a smile on her face. She felt better after talking to Wick, she always hated fighting with him but they were both stubborn in the whole 'making up' department. Clarke pulled away from the back of the couch where she had rested against it while on the phone. She turned around to head back into the kitchen. Clarke jumped not expecting to see him there, Bellamy was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression.

"Uh...hey. Sorry Wick called and I've been meaning to call him to try and make up for our fight." Clarke gave him a small smile.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." He looked at her.

"Yeah. Like I said it was just Wick. My mom called him looking for me, he just wanted to make sure i was okay." She shrugged. It was a common occurrence that she would crash with Wick when things got back at home. Between the Blake house and Wick's apartment, Clarke never really went home and she was okay with that.

Clarke went to head back to the kitchen but he lightly grabbed her arm before she could make it to the kitchen, "If you need anything, let me know."

She shivered at his touch and looked up at him. She could totally use him bending her over the couch and having his way with her. But that was off limits and a blush crept up her face at the thoughts. "I'm okay. Wick said I could crash with him if i need to."

Bellamy had a strained look on his face for only a second, one that Clarke wasn't even sure she saw it. "Come on, let's get back before O eats everything."

They both walked into the kitchen and Octavia was still eating. It was amazing how much she ate and how tiny she was. There was silence as they ate until Bellamy broke it.

"So I don't know much about you other than what I've witnessed and the little bit O has told me. So Clarke Griffin who are you?" He looked at her like he was hanging onto every word she would say. A genuine question that showed he actually wanted to know her.

"Umm, well….I draw and paint and work with some other mediums but drawing is what I do mostly. Paint being a close second"

"She has a _whole_ room in her house dedicated to her art. It's insane. There are canvas everywhere and paint and stuff like that it's crazy. Plus my babe is super talented." Clarke felt Octavia tap her foot against her leg as she beamed with pride.

"Yeah it's probably the only good thing about home. That's usually the only time I'm there, which is pretty often lately." She cleared her throat, "Umm lets see what else. My dad died and my mother is a frigid bitch. I have the two bests friends a girl could ask for. I'm a Taurus and my favorite color is a dusty purple."

Bellamy's eyebrow rose, "Dusty purple? That's not even a color."

Clarke finished her bite of food, "Are you going to argue with an artist about what is an actual color or not?" Clarke set down her food and studied him.

"Your hair is probably closest to Catbabel. Your freckles, if I had to guess because I'm not close, are closer to a light Sink. Your eyes" She faltered when their eyes met, her stomach doing a flip. "Um your eyes are a mix between Coral Gray and Primple Brown."

Bellamy was laughing and held up his hand, "Alright, alright. I believe you. Dusty Purple it is"

"She's a freak of nature when it comes to art." Octavia said pushing her plate out from her, "but she's a damn good artist. You should see some of her work."

Bellamy smiles at Clarke, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and wash off the day," she winked at Clarke, "You two converse and all that jazz. I'll be back"

"I can go O, it's okay." Clarke felt a little nervous being around Bellamy by herself.

"No, stay. Bellamy will behave himself." She sent Bellamy a warning look, "I won't be long." Octavia disappeared down the hallway which left Bellamy and Clarke standing alone in the kitchen.

"So what happened with your mom?" Bellamy asked as nonchalantly as he could. But Clarke knew he was either grabbing at anything to make conversation or this has to do with whatever that look was earlier.

Clarke shrugged, "Just Abby being Abby. Because i don't do everything she wants me to I'm this awful rebellious teenager. She's never home and honestly i think she sometimes forgets i still live there."

"So that's why you and O are so close, well part of it. Shitty moms and being left alone." He sighed and glanced over at the hallway where Octavia was, "I still regret leaving. I know she had you, and trust me I'm grateful, but she didn't have any family. Did you know O never told me? She knew I'd drop out and come here. My little sister has had to be an adult and make sure bills are paid because my bitch of a mother would rather fly around the world and bang a guy in every country, state, and province." Bellamy's hands were clenched into fists.

"Hey." Clarke walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, "It's not your fault and she wasn't alone. When your mom did come home and she was with a…" She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Octavia was never alone. She was either at my house or i was here."

"She's grown up and she doesn't need me like she used to. I feel like we don't really know each other anymore. Clarke she's all i have." His voice sounded so sad it broke Clarke's heart.

"Hey." She grabbed his face to look at her, "Your sister loves you. She looks up to you and respects you, but she's not thirteen anymore. She's a completely different person, but you probably are too. You're both at huge milestones and it's all about falling into the groove of things again. You can't look at her like she's that little girl anymore. She's grown up." She grabbed his hand and unballed his fist and looked at him. "Stop beating yourself up. You can't move forward if you have one foot in the past. Trust me when i say thinking about all the things you could have done will drive you crazy and only hurt even more."

Bellamy reached up and brushed some of the hair from her face and lightly tucked it behind her ear, "You're wise beyond your years princess." He looked down at her, "My sister is lucky to have you. I'm glad you're around."

Clarke smiled, "Me too."

She wasn't ready, honestly it wasn't on her radar but his lips connected with hers and his hand was already tangled in her hair. It wasn't passion filled, but it was filled with need. Her body was reacting before her mind caught up. At some point during her brain processing he had lifted her and set her on the counter. One hand still in her hair the other ghosting her lower back. It was a kiss with purpose and it sent her body into overdrive. His hand slid under her shirt and caressed her back. He pulled away to kiss down her neck.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her neck his hand sliding up to cup her right bra covered breast. Her back arched into him and he massaged her breast and brought his mouth back to hers. His free hand on her ass and jerked her hips forward so she was pressed right against him at the edge of the counter. When she caught his bottom lip between her teeth a moan escaped him and his hand slid up to the back of her bra wanting nothing more than to release her and be able to give her breasts the proper attention they deserved.

"Hey I'm almost done I just want to blow dry my hair real quick and then we can watch Netflix or something."

They both froze as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice on them. She looked at Bellamy so many emotions running through her. He promised he wouldn't , she had betrayed her best friend yet again, and she hated herself for wanting him. Clarke pushed Bellamy away and jumped down off the counter and straightened her shirt and hair.

"I'm have to go." She whispered. The panic was rising and she didn't want to have a break down here.

"Clarke, don't leave. I'm sorry." The guilt on his face showed her that it hadn't been planned that there was no agenda.

"I need to go. Tell O that Wick called or something, but i have to go." Clarke was having a hard time piecing together what had just happened. She grabbed her things and hurried out of the house as fast as she could.

She climbed in the car and backed out of the Blake's driveway as fast as she could. She was so fucked. Clarke didn't know what she was going to do. She had tried so hard and every time she does it fails. She didn't want to, and honestly part of her was scared but she had to talk to someone. She had no idea what she was doing anymore and she had obviously lost control of the situation.

She pulled up to the apartment building and hurried to the second floor, by this point Clarke was shaking and absolutely terrified and confused and she felt like the walls were closing in. She knocked on the door with her heart hammering in her chest. The door opened only a moment later.

The tears had already started to fall, "Wick, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad." her voice cracked.

* * *

 **AN: Please no pitchforks! I know it has taken me FOREVER to update this and to be honest the muse left for a little bit and it sat half finished for a few weeks. Writers block was killing me and I tried coming back to this but it would never come out the way I wanted. This version is different that the original draft but I think you will like it better. Let me know what you think, converse with me and let me know. You never know, maybe your comment will be my muse. Thanks for being patient! xoxo**


	9. Spilling Secrets

Wick looked caught off guard but was able to recover quickly. He pulled her into a tight hug. Clarke buried her face in his shirt as she tried to get a handle on her emotions but they were overflowing.

"Hey," He pulled back and looked down at her. Her makeup slightly running from the tears, "Why don't you go sit, I'll bring you something to drink and we'll talk. Okay?"

Clarke nodded and walked over to the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. She furiously wiped at the tears. She hates crying more than anything and no matter how hard she tried to stop it, the tears kept coming.

Wick closed the door and went into the kitchen and got her apple juice, her favorite. He handed the glass to her and she took a tentative sip before setting it on the end table. "I need you to promise full discretion and that you won't freak out."

Wick looked confused, "Clarke you've always been able to talk to me and it stay between us. That won't change now. What has you so torn up? I haven't seen you like this is awhile."

Clarke bit her lip and averted her gaze, "I fucked up Wick. I fucked up so bad." Clarke's nerves were getting the best of her. She knew Wick and she knew the protective streak he has. What he did to Finn may pale in comparison to what he'll do to Bellamy once she opens her mouth and unleashes the secret that's been eating away at her.

"Hey," Wick tried to get her attention. He continued once she looked up at him. "I'm not a mind reader, you've got to talk to me."

Clarke bit her lip, her heart was pounding in her chest. She decided she would start small and depending on how he reacted she would eventually lead up to who it was. "I had sex with an older guy."

Wick froze. His eyes were searching hers, "Are you pregnant?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?! No!. God no!." Her eyes were wide at the comment of his assumption. Wick visibly relaxed.

"Then what's the problem? How old are we talking?"

Clarke chewed on her lip, "Around your age." Wick's face was emotionless and blank and she couldn't read his emotions like she normally could and it only made her anxiety worse.

"By around do you mean, younger or older than me?"

Clarke sighed, "Older by a year, I think."

Wick sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Jesus Clarke. How many times have I told you that guys only want _one_ thing. Guys my age are stuck in the college mindset of use and lose." There was a sudden shift in his demeanor. "Did they take advantage of you?" She could feel the possible anger radiating from him.

Her hand shot out to his arm to calm him "No. Everything was consensual. _Very_ consensual."

His face screwed up, "I don't need details." He took a deep breath, "Okay, so you slept with a guy my age. Which I _don't_ agree with, but you make your own decisions. But I'm still hazy on exactly why sleeping with an older guy would cause this reaction? If you say you aren't pregnant and it was consensual then how exactly did you fuck up?"

Clarke took a deep breath and started to fidget. She was starting to think that telling him wouldn't do anything. He would just be mad at her and then she would be lying to Octavia and Wick would be mad at her. She decided to keep going with baby steps. "He works at the school." She whispered.

Wick stared at her saying nothing for a moment. "Are you screwing a teacher?"

"Wow so eloquently put." Clarke rolled her eyes

"Clarke, I'm serious!" She refused to look him in the eyes and he knew. He knew that she had been fooling around with a teacher. He ran a hand over his face. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I didn't know! It wasn't like it was premeditated. We got drunk at a bar and hooked up and the next day BAM i found out he's my teacher this year."

"Do you have any idea the shit storm you've put yourself in?"

"You have no idea" she mumbled.

"He, or she, could lose their job if the school board finds out. The amount of shit they'll put you through if they find out. You can't continue Clarke. Their career is on the line, plus they don't need to be sexing up a goddamn student!" His voice was raising and Clarke was trying her best not to completely burst into tears.

"I'm trying!" She took a shaky breath, "It's not that simple okay. It's complicated as shit and I've been trying to navigate this shitstorm, as you call it, since school started."

"Is this why we fought? Because you were trying to figure out how to handle this?" Clarke was freaking out because this conversation was on the verge of escalating.

"Yes and no. Part of it was Finn but-"

"The answer is easy Clarke! Stop seeing them and ask to transfer out of that class!" Wick got up off the couch his voice raising. He was exasperated with Clarke and her inability to fix an issue that is so black and white.

"I told you, it's not that easy!" She yelled her eyes watering.

"Why not!?" He yelled his arms out wide begging her to tell him.

"Because it's Bellamy!" She yelled in defense without thinking. It was as if the world stop spinning for a second. The apartment had gone quiet and the air was thick with emotion. Clarke was freaking out because she had no idea how he would react. Because he knew who it was, and they had gone to school together, it completely changed the game and she had no idea what to truly expect.

Wick stood there staring at her his hand running through his hair, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I didn't know who he was. I didn't know he was O's brother and I sure as hell didn't know he was going to be teaching at my school!"

"You're seventeen! What the hell were you doing in a bar?"

"It was the anniversary of dad's death and i had just found out Finn cheated on me. It was a shitty fucking day. Sue me!"

"I have to look at him Clarke! I have to look at him know all of this!" He threw his arms open, his face angry, "Why did you come here crying. What happened? What did he do? I swear to god Clarke." Wick started pacing his hair so disheveled from the constant hands running through his hair.

Clarke got up off the couch and walked over to him, "It's not like that, I promise!" She put her hand on his arm to stop his pacing, "I fucked up because he's O's brother. O already has a thing with her brother where she's had friends in the past use her to try and get to him. So you can see the clusterfuck that is my life right now." He was silent and just continued to look at her. "Look we were trying to figure out how to be around each other, we both agreed that we can't do this because O comes first. But it's not...working." She whispered the last part.

"What do you mean it's not working?" She could see that he was trying the best he could with the news she'd given him.

Clarke rubbed her face, exhaustion kicking in, "There may have been a slip up or two."

"Jesus Christ Clarke." He put his hands over his face and took a few steps back to put some space between them.

"Wick please. I'm sorry, and I get that you're mad but I can't lose you." She felt herself starting to feel hysterical as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall., "I might lose O over this and I can't lose you too. I can't."

"Hey. Hey, calm down and breathe. Look I'm not…" Wick was searching for the words to describe all of it but he couldn't find one. "Clarke I can't say that I'm not mad, but there is one thing I can promise you out of all of this. You aren't going to lose me okay? I'm just trying to process everything." He dug the heels of his palms against his eyes.

"Wick I'm really sorry, i didn't even know you knew each other until the other day. I would-"

"Did you pursue him or did he pursue you?" He interrupted her.

There was a pause, she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to make things any worse, "Does it really matter?". She was beginning to realize there wasn't going to be a good outcome of this no matter which way it went at this point. He'd gone past the point of being okay with it or accepting it.

"Dammit Clarke! Yes, yes it does." Clarke didn't answer him and avoided his gaze and that gave him all the answer he needed, "You've got to be joking."

"It wasn't lik-"

"I have to look him in the eyes tomorrow. I'm supposed to hang out with him with everyone around and i can't say or do a damn thing! This isn't right Clarke and you know it. That's a five year age difference. You're mature Clarke, but you're in no way mature enough to handle this. Bellamy is _not_ the guy for you, no matter what you believe. I've seen him cycle through girl after girl and i won't let you become one of those girls." He leaned back against his kitchen table.

"It won't become anything. We both agreed no more slip ups, I just won't be alone with him and that should fix everything. If you could just run interference or something." She messed with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What?" She was surprised by his question.

"Do you have feelings for him? Is this just a placeholder or a rebound because of Finn?"

Clarke nodded and pulled at the sleeves on her jacket, "But i don't want to." She was partially lying. She really didn't want to but only because he was Octavia's brother. She felt uncomfortable and shameful over everything she had told Wick. He was the closest thing to family she had and she knew that disappointment didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. She wiped at her face again, "Keep this between us, okay?

There was silence between them, "You need to get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Clarke nodded numbly, "Okay." She started to the bedroom but stopped and looked back at him, "Are we okay?"

"I'm still processing everything. Knowing one of my friends from high school defiled someone I see as my little sister is…" he paused, "I just need time to cool off." Clarke walked over to him and hugged him not caring if he wanted space. He hugged her in return, "Now go to bed."

Clarke went to the guest bedroom and pulled on an oversized shirt and crawled in the bed. Her mind was anything but quiet as she tried to sleep. Things would change now that Wick knew and for now he was a wild card. She worried about Wick being around him but even more so she was worried about being around him while she was alone. It was getting harder and harder to keep the reminder that he was Octavia's brother at the forefront of her mind. Admitting that she had feelings for him to Wick had caused a realization she hadn't seen and one she wasn't ready to face.

* * *

AN: Okay so two chapters in two days, I hope this makes up for the almost month break from the previous two chapters. Now tbh I'm wishy washy about this whole thing. There are parts I love and parts I'm not sure about. Overall I'm not that happy with it but I've rewritten this chapter four times and honestly I'm not sure if I could make it where I'm happy with it since this is kind of a big chapter since someone now knows about them.

I had some people comment on the fact that the Wick/Clarke friendship was different and kind of out of the blue. I wish I could tell you that it was planned, but it wasn't. But I'm loving the friendship and I have huge plans with it. I can promise there will NEVER be any romantic anything between them and will cause some positive action between certain people.

Now that I've covered all of that, please let me know what you think. I'm totally unsure about this chapter and I want to make sure you guys are okay with the direction this is going. How do you think Wick will handle having to see Bellamy the next day? How will Clarke be with Bellamy at school? I'm sure Octavia noticed her quick departure.


	10. Leave It Be

Bellamy sat at his kitchen table staring at his phone while eating a bowl of cereal. He wanted to text her and check on her. He wanted to know she was okay, but mostly he just wanted to talk to her. Watching her at school every day was hard enough but now with the clear line drawn in the sand it was over and he had to stop. He hadn't meant to kiss her and get carried away, it had just happened naturally. As naturally as breathing.

Octavia walked past him and didn't even send a glance in his direction. She was still mad at him because she thought that Bellamy had been a dick and ran her off. He had managed to run her off, but not how she was thinking. He felt bad about everything and he carried guilt with him every time he saw Clarke and O together.

"O." he tried getting her attention but she blatantly ignored him. "Octavia." he tried again but she just walked around the kitchen grabbing a few things and then walking into the living room and out the front door. He put his head in his hands and hated the position he was in. What he had been doing lately was so unethical and illegal nonetheless, but out of all of that, he still wanted her and he wished she wasn't his sisters best friend. There was something about her and the instant connection and the fact that every time they were in the same room together they gravitated towards each other and both had to fight it. He knew the struggle she was having, because he was having the same one.

Bellamy glanced at the clock and grabbed his messenger bag and put his bowl in the sink and headed to the school for his daily morning torture. His drive to the school was filled with a million thoughts running through his head. Shamefully it mostly consisted of how to find a way to make things work with Clarke. He put his stuff on his desk as soon as he made it to his classroom and pulled out his lesson plans. They were still going over Romeo and Juliet, which was ironic giving the situation.

When the bell rang he sat at his desk and watched everyone file in, including his sister followed by Clarke. Her face was somber but his eyes fell to the clothes she was wearing. She was dressed in jeans and what was obviously a guys shirt as it was just a little too big and hung on her body loosely, as compared to the other shirts she has worn. He clenched his jaw, he knew it was probably Wick's shirt since she had mentioned Wick after everything the night before, but it bothered him. He tried to get a hold on the jealousy that was creeping up. He believed Clarke when she said it wasn't anything romantic, but only from her end. He wasn't sure how Wick felt, and Wick knew Clarke better than anyone else. They grew up together and that was rooted much deeper than a guy from a bar.

"Alright, quiet down everyone. We're going to pick up where we left off yesterday with Romeo and Juliet, which I'm sure all of you are enjoying immensely." There was a collective groan in the classroom, "Okay, so maybe it's not your favorite. There are a lot of different views people have on Romeo and Juliet. Some say that the family divide was enough for the tragic ending, some say that immaturity and age had a lot to do with it." his eyes scanned over Clarke for a second. Her head was looking down and writing something. "We think about sixteen being such a young age but at the time it was common for sixteen to be of marrying age. As society has evolved our views of society has changed. For example, a five year difference from the age you are now would have everyone making a fuss."

"It's also illegal." A student said and Bellamy nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, it would be illegal. But think about when you're twenty or twenty-five, that five year difference doesn't really mean anything." his eyes were on Clarke and she was looking at him now, her face expressionless. "So with that in mind do you think maturity had anything to do with it, or was it simply the family divide?"

No one said anything, "Anyone?" he asked, his eyes scanning over his students.

"It was both." a familiar voice said from the back of the room. His eyes landed on his favorite blonde haired beauty.

"How so?" He leaned against his desk.

"At sixteen you think you know everything. You think that every choice you make is the right one, which sometimes it isn't. Romeo and Juliet may have thought they were in love but they were young and barely knew each other." Clarke was leaning forward on her desk her arms crossed over her chest.

"So you disagree with Shakespeare's view about love at first sight?"

Clarke shrugged, "Maybe. The social divide of their families put a lot of pressure to keep each other apart but both were so rash in making decisions on just wanting to be together that they ended up making fatal mistakes. If they had made a plan and maybe communicated, they could have figured something out. But they didn't give each other time-"

"But their families were enraged, there had already been plans set in motion to keep them apart at all costs." Bellamy interrupted.

"True, but making a plan to stay apart and find a way to sneak around and plot would have saved their lives. Their immaturity made it seem like their choice was all or nothing, but if you think about it...it wasn't. They just didn't give themselves time to look at other options." Clarke pointed out and Bellamy nodded his head, she made good points, but he didn't miss the parallel between the story and their current dilemma.

"Those are good points Miss Griffin." He walked around his desk and picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board, "So I want all of you to write an essay on what _you_ would have done. Would you have followed the same path as Romeo and Juliet or would you have chosen something different?" He set the chalk down after he was done, "500 words. Yes, you can double space and I _may_ even let you get away with using 12.5 Times New Roman font, but don't push it. You've got the rest of class to work on a draft, if you need help with anything just come up to my desk." The entire class was complaining but pulling out their notebooks and writing utensils.

Bellamy was mentally hitting himself. That hadn't been the original course work for the day, but after Clarke's discussion he wanted to know what she would plan in a situation like Romeo and Juliet's. He sat down and pulled his lesson plans towards him so he could make the changes to fit in today's assignment, which ended up causing him to redo his whole plan for the week. Bellamy enjoyed the quiet while it lasted because he was going to have to have the same discussion in each class for the day and he didn't care what the other students thought, he only cared about one.

When the class was over he watched from his desk as his sister completely ignored him and Clarke slipped from the room as quickly as she could. He brought his head down on his desk with a sigh. Today was going to totally suck and he was ready for the day to be over. He wanted to go blow off steam during his pick up game after work and get ready for the much needed weekend.

Once the dismissal bell rang Bellamy pulled out his phone and toyed with it. He knew he probably shouldn't text her, actually he was positive he shouldn't. But he wanted to and currently it was winning in his internal battle. He took a deep breath and unlocked the screen and started typing out a text to her.

 **Hey, is there anyway we can talk? I wanted to apologize for last night.**

He hit send before he had any chance to second guess himself and he slid the phone into his pocket. He threw his messenger bag into the back of his car and climbed in and headed towards the gym.

Bellamy pulled the basketball out of his bag and gave it a quick bounce making sure it had enough air. The rest of the guys were trickling in, Miller, Murphy, and Wick. Miller and Bellamy paired up like they always did, it was just natural at that point in their lives. They had been friends since middle school so it just made sense. Murphy and Wick finished tying their shoes and Bellamy took the moment to glance at Wick. The guy who was normally laid back and joking was tense and had been silent since he arrived.

"You guys ready?" he asked and bounced the ball to Wick who caught it with ease.

"Definitely." Wick passed it back and the game started.

Wick was playing man to man a lot more aggressively than normal so when he got an elbow to the solar plexus he wasn't completely surprised but it didn't stop the game from halting for a minute or two while Bellamy caught his breath again.

"My bad. Didn't realize you were so close." Wick took a step back and Bellamy waved him off.

"It's fine." He wheezed out.

It took about five minutes before Bellamy felt good enough to continue. The rest of the game was just as physical which ended up with Bellamy calling the game after an elbow to the ribs, apparently something was bother Wick and he was putting too much of his frustration into the game.

Miller and Murphy grabbed their stuff and headed towards the locker room while Bellamy packed the ball and small towel he kept in his bag to wipe sweat off after games. When Wick went to leave he called out, "Hey Wick, you got a second?" Bellamy didn't miss his rigid posture but he turned to face him his face showing no emotion.

"What?" His voice was cold.

"You okay? You seem like something is bothering you." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tossed the towel on top of his bag.

"Dude, now is not the time." Bellamy noticed his jaw was clenched and while his face showed no emotion his eyes were screaming rage.

Bellamy raised his hands up, "Alright, but if you want to talk I'm here."

"You're the last person I want to talk to." Wick shook his head and turned.

"Whoa." Bellamy grabbed onto Wicks arm and stopped him, "What the hell are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You don't wanna do this with me Bellamy. Not here, not today."

"Actually I do, because apparently you're pissed at me and I have no idea why."

"Fine." He dropped his bag on the ground, "Did you pursue Clarke?"

Bellamy was taken off guard with his question, "What?"

"Did. You. Pursue. Clarke?" He made sure to enunciate every single syllable so there was no confusion to what he was asking.

Bellamy froze, "I don't know what you're talk-"

"Yes you do!" his voice raised, "Did you pursue her, yes or no?"

Bellamy took a step closer to him with his voice low, "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this."

"Holy Shit. So you did. Ya know I was hoping, god I was hoping, that maybe she didn't say anything because she was embarrassed that she went after you." Bellamy could see the anger coursing through Wick. "You fucked her."

"Hey!" Bellamy's voice was deep and loud, stopping Wick from going any further, "It's not like that, I didn't know! And I didn't just _fuck_ her Wick."

"Bellamy that's all you do. That's all you've ever done. You fuck girls and you leave a trail behind you, and you went after the _one_ person...the _one_ person in this world you shouldn't have." Wick shoved a finger into Bellamy's chest.

"Wick-"

"Save it Bellamy. You need to pick your stuff up and leave before I do something I regret." Wick eyed him angrily. Bellamy knew when to back off so he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder his heart racing and pounding so hard he swore you could hear it for miles. He didn't get two steps before a hand shot out to his arm, "Find a way to get her out of your class." He dropped Bellamy's arm and Bellamy walked out of the gym and let the doors slam behind him.

He was mixed with shock, anger, petrified, and so many others. He grabbed his phone from his bag and dialed a number and hoped she would answer. As soon as he heard her voice he cut her off, "We need to talk. Now." He growled.

* * *

AN: Well then...that took a different turn than what I had original outlined, but I like how it turned out. I mean we all knew that Wick would TRY to keep his mouth shut, but we all know that Bellamy picks up on emotions. I want to hear what you guys think and what you think is going to happen next. I'm excited about this chapter.


	11. We Suck At This

Clarke had been at home when she got the call from Bellamy and she had told him that he could stop by because her mother was working the night shift at the hospital. Normally she wouldn't have let him come over and it just be the two of them but he had sounded so angry that she was nervous and had no idea what was going on. It wasn't ten minutes later that she heard the doorbell. She walked to the front door and opened it seeing him standing there sweaty and in what looked like gym clothes.

"Is your mom here?" He asked.

"No." She opened the door further and let him in. He stepped through the door and he turned on her as soon as she had closed the door.

"Have you lost your mind!?" he yelled.

Clarke's mouth fell open. She tried to force herself to speak, to ask what he was talking about but no sound would come out.

"Why would you tell him?! Do you honestly hate me that much? I could lose my job!"

"He won't!" She said finally finding her voice. It was like her stomach sunk to her toes and her body went cold. Wick had promised her.

"You don't know that!"

"He wasn't supposed to say anything! He promised."

"Yeah well he did a shitty fucking job with that promise." Bellamy raked his hands through his damp hair. "If he wanted to call the cops, i could get arrested Clarke. Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"Bellamy, I-"

"What?! Please tell me what excuse you have, because i'm dying to know why in the hell you would tell him!"

"I'm sorry." She stumbled over her words.

"Goddammit Clarke! Did you not use that beautiful brain of yours? Did you think he'd be okay with it? Because i can assure you, he's not!" He yelled.

"Oh of course! I'm just some stupid little girl with a wonderful idea to just spread around how I fucked my teacher." Clarke started clapping her hands mockingly, "Good job Mr. Blake you've figured me out." her eyes began to water.

"Clarke this isn't a game! This is my life, my career!"

"I know!" She yelled back the tears spilling over. "You don't think i know that? Do you think my first instinct was to go run and tell someone. News flash Bellamy, besides Octavia he's the only family i have. I had nowhere else to go, i was losing my mind! I just needed to talk to someone, because i'm not you. I can't just brush everything off like it doesn't affect me."

"You think this doesn't affect me?" He looked at her like she was crazy, "I see you five days a week with a constant reminder that i can't have you!" He yelled, his arms out wide. He closed the space between them and took her face into his hands and looked down at her, "You have no idea what i would give for things to be different. What i would give to just be with you. You torture me every single day." His voice was softer as he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

She shook her head more tears spilling over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was killing me and i needed to talk about it."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in close to his body. "I'm so sorry, please don't cry." Clarke had his shirt bunched up in her hands with her face buried in his chest. Once she calmed down he pulled apart from her and tilted her head up so her eyes met his, "I don't think you did it on purpose. I'm just trying to process everything." He smoothed some hair away from her face.

"I'll talk to him." She started.

"No. Don't. He doesn't need to know i even talked to you."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "He'll listen to me Bellamy."

He shook his head, "You don't understand Clarke. He's angry, i've never seen him this angry and honestly I can't really blame him." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "he wants me to transfer you out of my class and maybe i should. I don't want to, but if it makes it easier on you then i will."

"Bellamy." She began to protest.

"Hey, you were right. It's not fair for me to continue to put you through all of this hell so i can be selfish. We can figure the rest out later, my main concern is _you_." Clarke gave him a sad smile. She put her hand on his cheek and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. Everything had been so back and forth between them but hearing him put her feelings and needs over his own when he had so much at stake made her wish more than anything that they could find a way to make it work. She didn't feel so crazy thinking that it was only torture for her when they saw each other each day. When she pulled away and her eyes fluttered open she saw the intensity in his gaze. It was asi if the air around them had become electrically charged and it made the hairs on her arm stand up. The earth stood still as they both had to make a decision.

Bellamy's hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her in and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes shut and pleasure filled her body. Why did bad ideas have to taste so good. Bellamy walked her backwards until the small table along the wall hit her back and he lifted her up so she was now level with him. He kissed her like he was suffocating and she was his air. Clarke bunched his shirt up in her hands and raised it enough to where she could place her hands against his stomach. The warmth of his skin sending her into a spiral. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled her closer to the edge and he kissed down to her neck.

Clarke needed more so she tugged his shirt upwards and he broke away from her long enough for her to strip his shirt off and drop it to the floor. Her fingers dove in his curls as soon as his lips were back against her skin. She bit back a moan when he lightly scraped his teeth again her skin. Her shirt was the next to go and he tossed it behind him. He leaned in and kissed from her neck to her shoulder and slid his fingers under the straps of her bra causing them to slide off her shoulders.

He moved back up to her lips and continued to kiss and she felt him through her shorts and moaned. He pulled back and she darted her tongue over her swollen lips and he looked at her. So much adoration in his eyes and she truly felt beautiful. He pushed the cups of her bra down and palmed her breasts. Her head fell back in pleasure and he rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. With her head tilted back with pleasure he took that moment to lean down and wrap his lips around her nipple and gently sucked.

Her hands went to his shorts and ran her hand along his length. His moan caused the pleasure on her breasts heighten. He abandoned her breasts and kissed her his hands hurriedly running down her lower back and running his hand into her shorts and started attempting to pull them down. She had to lift her hips and he tugged them straight off and they fell to the floor right by his shirt. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, "Clarke." His voice was strained.

"Yes." Her hands pushed his shorts down with his boxers and she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked up. He let out a shaky breath.

"You're pushing me to my limit of restraint." he whispered huskily his eyes tightly closed as he held onto the little bit of control he had left.

She leaned in by his ear, "Please." she whispered.

Bellamy's self control snapped and he grabbed her ass and lifted her off the table her legs wrapped around his hips. His dick slid between her folds and he moaned feeling how wet she was and her heels pressed him flesh against her. He put enough distance between them to slip his hand between them and brush against her clit while he swallowed her moan. He pulled her legs from around him and she slid down until her feet hit the floor. Before she could question he turned her around and pushed her shoulders until her hands were on the table. He leaned forward right outside her ear, "Don't move."

He slid inside her and they both moaned in pleasure and he smiled seeing a shiver run down her spine. He ran his hand down her spine and then gripped her hips. He slowly slid in and out of her giving her time to adjust and once she asked for more he fucked her as hard as he could. He could hear her gasping between moans. He palmed her ass and smacked her cheek and he got a wicked grin when he felt her clench around him and moan even louder. Not wanting to take a chance of getting too loud or taking too long he started pulling her back into him until he was as deep as he could go.

Clarke felt herself getting close her legs had started to tremble. She felt apart around him and she came louder than she ever had for him. He pulled out and she felt a warmth against her lower back. Both of them were breathing heavily. He bent down and she felt something clean the mess from her lower back. After a moment he turned her around and trapped her against the table and looked down at her. Her face was flushed and he dropped a light kiss on her lips. "We really suck at not being around each other."

Clarke felt laughter bubble up from her chest and she rested her forehead against his chest. "Maybe practice makes perfect?" she said before looking up at him.

He smirked, "We'll see." He kissed the top of her head. They didn't have to figure everything out at that exact moment, but they both knew what they wanted. They knew the risks and they knew they would eventually have to talk about it in depth, but for that moment in time they just enjoyed each other.

* * *

AN: Okay so this is shorter than normal and I do apologize but it felt like the right place to end it until I figure out exactly which direction I want to go in. But you've got 2 chapters really close together, so give me a pat on the back. I hope you enjoyed and for everyone that has been with this since the beginning, you've been patient and I love you all for it and I promise it's only going to get better from here. Let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
